Spawn: Genesis
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: See how it all began! The final remake of my Spawn Origin series is here; witness the dark and mysterious past of my version of Spawn as he tells the tale to his best friends. Rated M for some gruesome war violence, harsh language, sex/nudity, and some disturbing images. Contains some special guest appearences from different games/movies, as well as some OCs!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is the official remake of my Spawn Origin series. After doing much thinking and brainstorming, I do believe that this is it. I'm gonna post this new series and only hope that it gets more attention than the first crappy job I made. So please; reading and reviewing is much appreciated. Ok, now on to the story. It all begins when Raizo wakes up after yet another gruesome flashback while staying with his best friends at Smash Mansion. Concerned for their friend, the Smashers want to know what's made Raizo upset and want to learn more about his past. Raizo finally agrees to reveal every single detail about his dark and mysterious past, even if it brings back the most painful of memories. Be warned that this series and this story in particular is going to be very dark and graphic in violence, as well as colorful in language, some sex/nudity, and some pretty disturbing images; so viewer discretion is highly advised! Thanks and enjoy the show!***

It was a dark and stormy night in Smashopolis, and it was a night that proved especially difficult for a special person. His name was Raizo, and he was spending a week at the Smash Bros Mansion with his best friends Yoshi, Samus, Snake, Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, and Sonic. Raizo was in his 30s, was lean and muscular, had bright blue eyes, jet black hair, and was White/Asian mix. He was many things, which we'll get to later. But right now, Raizo was having the hardest time trying to fall asleep. It wasn't because of the thunder and lightning roaring outside, and it wasn't even because of the rain pounding down in gallons. No, there was another reason why Raizo was having a hard time sleeping. Something that Raizo had been trying to keep secret for many years, even from his best friends. But tonight that was sure to change.

Raizo tossed and turned, groaning and grimacing as his mind kept playing back frightening and gruesome flashbacks of a dark, black past long forgotten. In the back of his mind, Raizo remembered himself waking up in the middle of a darkened room in the middle of nowhere. He was tied in a chair with powerful restraints, and several heavily armed guards were aiming powerful assault rifles and machineguns at him. But what seemed to scare Raizo most of all from his sleep, was the cold and souless man who stood in front of him with an evil smile on his lips. He wore a blue military suit decorated with many medals, black boots, some white gloves, had a pair of cold and souless grey eyes, and thin grey hair. He chuckled evilly as he approached Raizo and sat down on a wooden chair across from him. "_Well, it's good to see that you've managed to survive this trip. Now I'm sure that you've got a lot of questions that want to be answered, but I'm afraid I'll be asking the questions from this point. So, are you ready to play? Come, come. We've got all the time in the world!_" the evil man sneered in a Russian accent.

Raizo began grimacing and groaning even louder as he turned around and placed a pillow above his head in an attempt to block out the bad memories. It sadly didn't work, as Raizo's mind began flashing madly and violently with brief yet brutal images of gunshots and a feeling of pain that he hadn't felt in ages. Finally, Raizo screamed himself awake and panted feverishly to catch his breath. He finally calmed down after a minute of catching his breath, but soon burst into tears as he felt hopeless against this internal threat. "Oh God! Why?! Why do these damn memories keep coming back to haunt me? Why?!" Raizo sobbed pitiously. He sat in his bed crying his eyes out for several minutes, when suddenly a knock on his door startled him. "Huh? Who's there?!" Raizo panicked. "It's me, Raizo. Yoshi! Is everything all right?" a friendly voice asked.

Raizo sighed heavily as he laid back down and pulled the covers over himself; now he felt really embarassed about waking up his best friend in the middle of the night. "I'm fine, Yoshi! Go back to bed; I'll talk to you in the morning!" Raizo growled impatiently. Back outside the room, Yoshi felt really upset for Raizo's harshness. "Come on, man. You and I are best buddies; you can tell me anything, ok? What's wrong?" Yoshi insisted. "I said I'll talk to you in the morning! Now go away!" Raizo snapped. Raizo's voice woke up Samus and Zelda, though Snake and Link were still fast asleep. Samus and Zelda snuck out of their rooms to find out what the fuss was about. "What's going on? Is Raizo sick or something?" Samus asked with a yawn. "Sounds like he's more pissed off than sick if you ask me!" Zelda grouched. Both girls approached Yoshi, who looked really frustrated. "Yoshi, what's going on? Is everything ok with Raizo?" Samus whispered.

Yoshi turned around and sighed heavily as he shook his head. "You know what? Forget it; Raizo's just being stubborn and grumpy. Let's just leave him alone and we'll talk to him in the morning." Yoshi growled as he stomped off. "Uh, ok. Guess we got out of bed for nothing then!" Samus grumbled as she followed him. Zelda sighed sadly as she looked back at Raizo's door and then walked back to her room to go to bed with Link. "I hope he's ok. He seems really upset." Zelda whispered. "Who's upset about what, now?" Link mumbled sleepily. "Nothing. Just go to sleep." Zelda replied softly before pecking him on the cheek. Back in his own room, Raizo sighed in frustration as he lay still in bed and tried to relax. "When will these fucking nightmarish flashbacks ever end?" Raizo grumbled.

The next day, Raizo woke up feeling tired and frustrated as hell. "Ugh...another dawn of another day awaits." Raizo grunted as he slowly sat up. He yawned as he stretched and then slowly placed his feet on the cold floor, soon lumbering his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up and then got on his usual attire; a white t-shirt, some jeans, a black leather jacket, and some white sneakers. As he slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen, several other Smashers were eating breakfast quietly in the kitchen. "Hey, it's Raizo. You finally made it alive, huh? How are you doing, buddy?" Sonic announced playfully. "Grr...not now; I'm not in the mood!" Raizo growled. "Well good morning to you, too!" Sonic retorted. "Sonic, shut up! He's had a bad night, so leave him alone!" Snake hissed as he punched him in the shoulder.

Raizo grabbed some tea and began sipping it silently as he sat down at the table with the other Smashers. "Hey, Raizo? You ok? If you're hungry, I made some eggs and bacon." Zelda offered as she placed a plate. Raizo looked up at her like he wanted to rip her head off, but he remained quiet. "What's with you? You seemed so happy to want to visit us yesterday, now you're all pissed off? What gives?" Link demanded. "Link, stop it! Leave him alone; he's had a rough night!" Samus cried angrily. "No, I agree with Link. What is your problem today, Raizo? I always knew you were a moody man, but I didn't think you'd be this crabby!" Sonic sniped. "Guys, shut up! Leave the poor man alone!" Zelda shouted. Raizo sighed as he snatched the plate out of Zelda's hands and began slowly eating, ignoring the eyes watching him. "Jeez...what a way to start your day! Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't affect today's planned field trip!" Yoshi announced. "Yeah, where is it we're going again?" Sonic wondered.

Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "For the 10th time, we're going to the Smash Memorial to go on a tour through the Veteran's Hall." Yoshi said. "What? That dumb old place again?! That's boring, Yoshi! Why can't we go see a movie or a game or something; I don't wanna waste my time listening to some old guy blabbing about some nameless soldiers who fought in a pointless war!" Sonic complained. Everyone was outraged by what Sonic just said, but Raizo and Snake looked like they were about to blow a fuse before ripping him limb from limb. "What the hell is your problem, you little blue prick?! How dare you say such a thing! Do you know how many men have sacrificed their lives just so you could have the freedom to live in this country?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Snake shouted furiously. "Sonic the Hedgehog, that was the most immature and childish thing I've ever heard you say! Who do you think you are to disrespect our veterans that way?!" Mario cried.

Raizo felt his blood boil as he tightly clenched his fists; the stress and yelling from all these people were only making things worse for him right now, and at any given moment he'd lash out. "Look, I'm sorry to sound rude. I really am; but I want to do something that's more fun and exciting. I don't want to walk around a dark and dismal hall full of bad memories!" Sonic objected. "How the fuck could you say that when you weren't even there?! I'm no soldier, but I know that there are many men and women who've been through hell and back; some of them even missing their limbs! Yet they don't complain!" Samus cried fiercely. "When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut, you idiot? There's more to life than just a life of adventure, pleasure, and ease!" Link scolded. "So says the same guy who goes on a different quest everytime you save Hyrule!" Sonic snapped. "HEY! That was my duty; you just run around like a freaking lunatic chasing after a fat guy and his robots for some diamonds!" Link shouted.

Raizo was so close to snapping, but Yoshi finally ended it. He slammed his fist on the table and banged it hard enough to shock everyone into silence. "That's enough! out of all of you; we're going whether you want to or not! You may not appreciate what those men and women have done for you, Sonic...but can you at least pretend to respect what they've done?" Yoshi screamed. Raizo closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he slouched back in his chair. "You can't do that, Yoshi. You can't pretend to respect something that somebody has done many years ago for your freedom...it just doesn't work like that." Raizo said loud and clear. Everyone turned to face him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Raizo! Why would you say something like that?!" Samus exclaimed. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear! You can't ever understand what that cost for your freedom is...until you've either experienced it firsthand or if you hear the truth from someone who lived through it. You like playing all these stupid shooter video games, don't you? Well guess what; it's just a fucking stereotype! They treat these events like it's some sort of a fantasy or a game, when in actuality there are _thousands upon thousands_ of men and women who actually lived through it or died in it!" Raizo said now raising his tone.

Everyone was now gaping at Raizo. "Whoa...I didn't know you felt that strongly about it, kid." Snake admitted at least. Raizo laughed scornfully at him as he leaned back towards the table. "Of course you didn't, Snake. That's because you were born to kill and fight in wars. So you couldn't possibly know the true anguish that _boys_ felt when they had to march to their death at Omaha or Okinawa!" Raizo snarled. "What the hell are you talking about?" Snake demanded. "Yeah, you say that like you've been there and done that. If that's true, then where's your medal?" Sonic challenged. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Peach cried angrily. Raizo stood up quicker than a flash of light and glared into Sonic's eyes, making him want to piss himself. "What did you just say to me, punk?" Raizo growled. "Now, Raizo. I'm sure he didn't mean it...right, Sonic?" Yoshi said firmly. "You think this is a big fucking joke, don't you? You think it's some great adventure or a game? Well guess what, you empty minded fool? There were many other boys your age who thought the same exact way when they signed up to go to war! You want to know what happened to them? They never even made it back home in one piece!" Raizo seethed through gritted teeth.

Sonic gulped nervously as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Raizo. I didn't know!" Sonic stuttered. "Of course you didn't. If you did, then you wouldn't have said that now would you?! Would you!?" Raizo shouted. "Uh, Raizo? I think you've made your point. Please settle down!" Zelda said cautiously. Raizo slowly sat back down, not taking his eye off of Sonic. A few minutes of silence passed, but then Sonic just had to ruin it with his big mouth at the most random moment. "So did you win a medal?" Sonic asked meekly. Suddenly with a bolt of rage, Raizo smashed his plate of food against Sonic and then lunged towards him to beat the living shit out of him. "**THAT'S IT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WAR REALLY IS; COME HERE!**" Raizo roared as he began choking him. "Raizo, stop it!" Samus screeched as she jumped up to stop him. "Get off of him, you'll kill him!" Link screamed. All the Smashers piled on top of Raizo and began prying him away from Sonic, though it took quite some effort. Finally, they managed to yank Raizo away and constrain him while Sonic struggled to get back up. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! You tried to kill me!" Sonic gasped. "Well, why wouldn't he? You're such an asshole!" Zelda snapped. "But that doesn't mean that it's ok for Raizo to kill him!" Peach added.

Raizo sighed loudly as he jerked himself away from the Smashers and began stomping away. "Raizo, where are you going? Get back here!" Samus cried. "No, leave him alone. Give him time to cool down." Yoshi warned. Everyone went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess, but not before Snake gave Sonic a talk. "You listen to me, you little smart-mouthed shit! You're damn lucky that I'm more patient and tolerant than he is. I've served my time plenty more times than I like to remember, and I've never been anymore ashamed of you until now. If I find out you ever say another word to insult him or any other veteran again, I'll give you a fucking war wound you'll never forget! It's time for you to man the fuck up and learn some respect!" Snake snarled as he pinned Sonic by the shoulders against the wall. "Ok, ok! Just let me go!" Sonic whined. Snake let Sonic go and stomped off to help clean up the mess.

Much, much later; the Smashers found Raizo sitting all alone on a bench at the Gardens. "Raizo? Are you ok, babe? How are you feeling?" Samus asked kindly. Raizo did not reply, but just sat there in angered contemplation. "Raizo, are you ok?" Zelda asked not trying to startle him. "Guys, leave him alone." Yoshi warned. "Yoshi, he's been like that for hours. We need to help him feel better." Samus objected. "No, Samus. We need to let Raizo calm down and sort out his mind, so don't disturb his peace." Yoshi said firmly. "But Yoshi-" Samus complained. Suddenly, Raizo fell off the bench and began coughing and shaking violently. "Raizo? RAIZO!" Samus screamed. "Oh my God!" Snake gasped as he ran over to him. "GYAAAAAA!" Raizo screamed loudly as he held his head with both hands and curled up into a ball on the ground. "What's wrong with him?" Link cried. "Everyone get back! He's having a seizure; somebody call an ambulence!" Snake shouted. But it just so happened that an old man was walking by, when he saw Raizo's condition. "Merciful heavens!" he cried as he hurried over towards their direction.

The old man approached Raizo and helped him up on his seat, confusing the others. "What the hell are you doing, old man?!" Snake demanded. "Get back! Make yourself useful and go get a wet towel cloth and some blankets!" the old man snapped. "Who are you? What's going on with Raizo?!" Samus sobbed. "This ain't no ordinary seizure, ladies and gentlemen. This is the worst case of war trauma I've ever seen! Help me carry this kid to a safe place and get those wet towels ready!" the old man instructed. The Smashers soon took off and did what they were told, and they comforted Raizo until he calmed down. "There, there...you're ok, kid. It's all right; it's over." the old man said kindly. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure Raizo will appreciate this!" Samus said kindly. "Wait, I'm still confused. How did you know that Raizo had war trauma?" Snake demanded. "Boy...does this not explain itself?" the old man chuckled as he whipped out a Medal of Honor.

The Smashers gasped as they gazed at the medal. "Whoa! You're a veteran?! That's incredible!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yes sir; I fought in the 50th Infantry in Normandy. I helped our boys storm the beaches of Omaha so that our engineers could blow a hole in the fences and take out them machinegun nests. Unfortunately, I was one of the very few survivors in the aftermath." the old man explained. "Wow. It's an honor to be in the presence of a true soldier, sir!" Snake said as he saluted him. "Thank you, young man. I appreciate that; it means a lot to me to see somebody notice that and respect it." the old man said happily. Sonic felt really stupid all of a sudden and turned his head in shame. "Will Raizo be ok?" Zelda wondered. "Just help him into bed and make sure he's properly hydrated, and he'll be ok. Well, take care now!" the old man instructed before walking off.

Much later; Raizo woke up in bed with his best friends surrounding him. "Ugh...what happened? Why does my head hurt?" Raizo moaned. "You had a bit of an episode at the Gardens. But you're ok; here, drink some water." Snake explained. "Thanks!" Raizo replied as he sipped some water. "Hey, Raizo?" Sonic asked sadly. "Yeah?" Raizo replied wearily. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault; I've been such an asshole to you, and I realize that now. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? I don't want this to soil our friendship!" Sonic said with tears pouring down his face. "Oh, Sonic!" Peach cooed. Raizo smiled warmly as he sat up. "I appreciate that, Sonic. I really do...but I wasn't mad at you to begin with. I was greatly insulted by your ignorance, but-" Raizo began. He stopped as he sighed wearily. "Do you not want to talk about it?" Sonic asked carefully. "You know what, Sonic? I think it's about time that I told you the truth." Raizo said after a minute of silence.

Everyone looked at him in confusion as he said that. "What do you mean?" Samus wondered. Raizo sighed as he closed his eyes and folded his hands. "I told you about my past...but I wasn't completely honest about every detail. I didn't want you to know the real truth because I thought you couldn't handle it." Raizo began. He opened his eyes up and looked at Samus. "Samus? I told you my story, haven't I?" Raizo asked. "Uh, yeah...but what do you mean that you didn't tell me the real truth?" Samus asked obviously confused. Raizo sighed heavily as he shook his head again. "I didn't tell you everything; I never told you about my part in the Invasion of Normandy, the true grim details of my secret mission, and the torture I endured in the Gulags." Raizo said seriously. Everyone got wide eyed as he said that; epsecially Snake and Yoshi. "You...fought in Normandy?!" Snake exclaimed. "I barely lived it, Snake. I fought my way through the beaches of Omaha and helped our boys take out those machinegun nests. I even accepted a secret mission to assassinate Adolf Hitler." Raizo explained. "What!?" the others exclaimed.

Raizo sighed heavily once more. "You know what? Let me tell you everything; but I'll start from the beginning. I must warn you, that it may be very disturbing and you may not like what you'll have to hear. So are you willing to put up with me when I tell you my story?" Raizo warned. "Yes. We're willing; right guys?" Yoshi proclaimed. "Yeah! We're willing!" the other Smashers promised. "Ok...let me tell you all that happened, right from the beginning." Raizo announced.

***Ok, so far so good! This is mostly going to be in flashback from this point on. Stay tuned for more of Raizo's mysterious past! But be warned; it may get pretty gruesome at some points!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Raizo begins to tell everyone his story by starting from the very beginning. That includes some super special and super secret information from some parts of Raizo's earliest childhood up to the very first woman that Raizo married. Warning: Contains some violence and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo sighed before he began telling him his story. "Ok. Let me tell you the story from the very beginning. As far back as I can possibly remember, my life was shrouded in mystery. Even the earliest memories about my mother seem to be a bit of a mystery." Raizo began. Raizo remembered himself as a tiny baby in the outskirts of a beautiful Japanese village far out in the country side. It was the year 1912 and Feudal Japan was finally gone, though there were still a great majority of Japanese who felt strongly about their traditions and lifestyle. Raizo's mother was one of them. She was the most beautiful woman that ever lived, according to the people of the little village who lived there. Her hair was jet black as the volcanic soil, yet her skin was as fair as fresh fallen snow and her eyes glowed like the stars in the skies. She wore a white kimono and usually spent her time tending to her gardens while nursing Raizo. The only clue that Raizo ever had about his father, was that his mother had told him that he died a long time ago while fighting in a war. Other than that, Raizo was the happiest little baby that ever lived under the care of his loving mother.

As Raizo poured out his emotional description of his mother, Yoshi and his friends were amazed by his vivid detail and could practically feel the emotion in his voice. "Wow...she seems like a really beautiful woman, Raizo." Peach marveled. "She was indeed. I loved her more than anything, and she loved me more than anything." Raizo said before he started to cry. "Raizo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Peach began. "No! I must tell you, even if it hurts." Raizo sobbed. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with this." Yoshi offered as he touched his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure. Let me do this!" Raizo replied as he wiped away his tears. After calming down, he sighed as he began to tell them the last he ever saw of his mother.

*Flashback in third person view*

Raizo (as an infant of course) was being nursed by his mother, who sat underneath of a weeping willow at the edge of a river. It was sunset, and things for the village were quieting down after a busy day of gathering things up for the harvest. Raizo's mother sighed wearily as she cradled her baby and smiled as she caressed his face. "Oh, Raizo. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. You are the greatest gift that anyone could ever receive; I hope you do your best to remember that, ok?" his mother cooed. Raizo babbled happily as he reached his tiny hand up and touched her face. Raizo's mother shed a tear as she gently held Raizo against her breast. "I love you so much, Raizo. I always have and always will." Raizo's mother whispered passionately. She then carried Raizo away and returned to her little wooden house, and then laid Raizo to sleep in a little bamboo crib. As Raizo's mother laid him to sleep, she began to cry as she sat next to him and looked at his beautiful little face. "Oh, Raizo...I'm so sorry. I don't want to have to do this to you, little angel. I really don't...but I have no choice. I don't expect you to understand, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Raizo's mother wept.

She sighed as she leaned a little closer to him, tears pouring from her eyes. "Raizo...while there is much beauty and good out in the world, there are also a lot of bad people too. Bad people do some bad things that hurt people Raizo, and sometimes there is little that we can do about it. Raizo...there are some bad people who have been hurting people here in this village. Nobody knows who they are or why they're doing such bad things, but they're coming back and they will kill us all unless we fight back or run away." Raizo's mother explained. Baby Raizo appeared to be sleeping, but he could actually hear her talking to him. "Raizo...they're planning on taking away all the village's men and boys to train them to become warriors. But they're also planning on sending away our babies. But where they send the babies is no place for you! I've seen the people who adopt our children, Raizo. While they're not as bad as the people coming to hurt us, they're still very bad people. I'm...I'm sorry, Raizo. I'm going to have to send you away somewhere where no one will find you. I hope and pray to God that you can forgive me for this! I love you so much!" Raizo's mother sobbed.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard in the distance along with some screaming and fierce battle cries. Raizo's mother gasped as she grabbed Baby Raizo and began wrapping him in blankets before placing him in a basket. Baby Raizo started fussing, but Raizo's mother shushed him before carrying him out of the house in the basket. It was a good thing that Raizo's mother was able to escape, because several armed men began storming the village with burning torches, clubs, swords, and even Mosin Nagant rifles. These men were Russian in origin, and they were actually hired mercenaries to search and destroy the last dissidents of Japan's new Modern Movement in this area. "Kill them all! Don't let a single one escape!" the leader cried as he fired his rifle at a fleeing villager. The other villagers screamed as they either tried to run or fight back, but it appeared to be no use. One of the villagers was able to stab a sword, but unfortunately a Russian mercenary stabbed his bayonett into his heart and forced him into the ground before shooting him in the face.

The other Russian mercenaries threw the burning torches at the wooden houses and some barns, burning everything to the ground. Several other villagers threw rocks and mud balls at the armed mercenaries, but the mercenaries shot the villagers down with a fussilade of bullets. The leader was frustrated as he ran out of ammo from shooting many other villagers. "Damn it! Josef? Bring me the Punisher; it's time to finish this!" the leader commanded. "Yes sir!" one of the mercenaries cried. He whistled loudly and soon a couple of men carried a wheeled cart with a deadly Lewis Gun, a prototype machinegun that would actually soon be used in WWI. "Finish them off! Now!" the leader commanded harshly. One of the mercenaries soon took the gun, took aim, and began mowing down the last of the villagers along with the remains of the village.

Raizo's mother gasped and sobbed as she heard the awful carnage from the distance, and kept on running as fast as her legs could allow her to the last safest place she could find for her son: the weeping willow by the river. Baby Raizo was now crying louder, but his mother shushed him and kissed him as she took him out of the basket and loved on him. "Shh, babe. It's ok...everything is going to be ok; I promise you! Please...don't be afraid." Raizo's mother shushed. Raizo calmed down and looked up at his mother's loving eyes. "I promise you that one day, our souls will be reunited one day in Heaven. Until then, may you find a safe warm place and live a happy life full of love. I love you, Raizo. I love you so much!" Raizo's mother sobbed as she kissed him passionately. She then placed him in the basket and then closed it before placing it in the river and let it float away. "God, please watch after him...protect him and give him comfort. Please; be safe, my little baby boy!" Raizo's mother whispered. Suddenly, some of the Russian mercenaries found her and aimed their rifles at her. "HEY! You there; turn around. Hands up! Come on, let's go!" one of the mercenaries cried harshly.

Raizo's mother turned around slowly...and then drew out a dagger as she glared at them. "You may have my body, but you will never have my soul! Nor will you have my son!" Raizo's mother cried fiercely. The Russian mercenaries were about to open fire, but Raizo's mother plunged the dagger deep into her heart and killed herself. "What the hell! Crazy bitch; what did she do that for?!" one of the mercenaries exclaimed. "Who cares? That's one less Gook to worry about; come on, let's get the fuck out of here! I'm ready to go home to Russia and taste some real food and beer!" another snorted. As they walked away, Raizo silently floated down the river and was shockingly asleep.

*End of flashback*

Raizo's friends were in tears from such a sad story, but it was far from over. "Oh my God! Raizo, that is awful! No child should ever have to endure that! I'm so sorry!" Zelda cried with bitter tears. "How the hell could anyone do such an awful thing?! That's terrible!" Sonic said angrily. "Sonic, you have to understand that times were much more different back then. In fact; times were changing, and there were many people who didn't want to accept that change. I couldn't understand it either at first, but as I grew up I realized that my mother was right. There were a lot of bad people doing a lot of bad things; that included trying to force this change onto good people trying to live out their simple lives in peace." Raizo explained. "Kind of makes me think of Christianity being forced on the pagan countries in Europe." Snake said. "Snake! Don't say that!" Samus cried. "No, Snake is absolutely right. It's no different; change can come in two ways...and the way that change was forced onto those people back in Europe and the people of my village were not the ways of peace." Raizo said calmly. "So...what happened next?" Link wondered. "Well, I'll probably bore you with the details of my shitty childhood, so I'll just skip to the point where I met with Lily." Raizo replied. "Lily? As in your wife? Don't hesitate with the details now." Yoshi teased. "Yoshi!" the others groaned. Raizo sighed again. "Well, if you insist!" Raizo said sheepishly.

*Return to flashback in third person view*

World War Two was at full rage in the 1940s and America was sending troops over to Europe to fight against the Nazi thugs threatening the peace and prosperity of the once rich continent of Europe. When Raizo was 18 years old, he left the orphanage that he was sent to and enlisted in the US Army to fight over at Normandy. Most other men and women were surprised he even wanted to join the side of Americans to fight against the Nazis, mostly because of his race. Raizo knew very well of the events from Pearl Harbor and the harboring hatred and hostility towards Japanese people living in America. Raizo was lucky to have not been sent to the camps out West, mainly because several American officers from the Army had reviewed him and tested him. They brought Raizo over to Long Island, New York to a very large training camp where the toughest of men competed in rigorous tests.

The officers had tested his strength, endurance, and skills as a fighter and a soldier; out of the 100 men who competed in this test, Raizo had aced it without a sweat. The American officers knew that they could use Raizo as a very powerful asset to their army over in Europe, and they delightfully enlisted him in a special part of the US Army to fight over at Normandy. But until he was to be taken over to Europe, Raizo would have to stay in New York City with a bunch of other soldiers in a barracks. Most men would have wanted to make friends or boasted about how good they did on this test, or boast about how proud they were to join the army to fight for their country and families; but not Raizo. He never spoke to anyone unless it was a superior officer and he made very sure not to get involved with others in social group activities. Raizo had one reason for joining the army and that was not to make friends; he wanted to focus his inner rage on the Nazis so that he wouldn't lash out at anyone back home.

Everyone else, even some of the officers in the US Army came to view Raizo with mixed emotions and views. Some viewed him as an extremely powerful and determined solider who loved nothing more than to fight and crush evil. Others viewed him as an outcast and resented him whenever he showed up. Some actually questioned if he was even human, and some even tried to make friends with him but quickly changed their minds when Raizo showed no interest in them whatsoever. To say that Raizo took his job too seriously was an understatement. To say that all he wanted to do was fight and kill and be ready for his next assignment was definitely true. Every night when all the other soldiers would gather around a campfire or visit a local bar, Raizo secluded himself as far away as possible from everyone and locked himself away in his room to meditate and be alone. Tried as they might, they could not convince Raizo to join them. But Raizo was still a human, and all humans have one major weaknes; love.

One night when Raizo was returning from a shooting range; he saw a terrible sight. A blonde woman was being mugged by a drunk with a gun. Now the town that Raizo had stayed in was a pretty shabby place and it was common, but he hated seeing these sights all the time. Enraged to see that nobody else was willing to help and that she was alone, Raizo did something that he had never really done before. He rushed over to the drunk and began savagely beating him to the point of death; forcing him away from the blonde woman. "Get the hell away from her, you creep! Leave her alone and go away!" Raizo raged as he pounded the drunk with his fists. The drunk was terrified of this powerful man beating him and he vainly tried to defend himself, but Raizo had already knocked the gun out of his hands and began beating him. The drunk finally screamed as he threw the purse back at the woman and managed to free himself away from Raizo. "You crazy son of a bitch! You trying to kill me?" he screamed. "You stay away from her and everyone else! You hear me? Because if I find out that you harass anyone else again, you are a dead man! Now beat it!" Raizo shouted as he kicked the drunk away. The drunk ran away screaming and blubbering like a baby as Raizo watched him go. As he turned around to ask if the woman was ok, he was shocked to find her gone. He glanced around quickly and found her running away as fast as she could. Raizo was greatly astounded to find a woman who could run so fast in high heels. "Yeah, well you're welcome!" Raizo muttered as he began walking away again.

A few hours later when Raizo returned to his room in the barracks, he was startled from his sleep when his phone rang. Raizo actually never really liked using phones because he didn't like talking to people, so he felt nervous when he answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this? What is it that you want from me?" Raizo said trying not to sound rude. At first there was silence on the line. Raizo sighed impatiently and tried to hang up, but a shy feminine voice stopped him. "Wait! Don't hang up yet!" the female voice cried. Raizo held the phone to his ear and listened intently. "Who is this?" Raizo demanded. "It's me…the woman you saved earlier this evening. I just wanted to say thank you for doing that for me. Nobody ever does anything for me…" the woman continued shyly.

Raizo sighed heavily and impatiently; he didn't want to continue talking like this. "Well, you're welcome. I'm sorry to sound rude, but it's late. I gotta go!" Raizo said before he tried to hang the phone up again. "Wait! When can I see you again? I want to actually meet you face to face! Is tomorrow ok; after your training or whatever? We'll meet over at the coffee shop!" the woman asked hopefully. Raizo sighed deeply in thought. He really didn't want to hurt this woman's feelings; after all, he did saver her life. So it would be the gentlemen thing to do to at least meet the woman; even though he really didn't want to. "Ok…maybe tomorrow night. Is 6:00 ok?" Raizo replied finally. "Yes! That'd be perfect! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!" the woman cried excitedly. "Umm, ok then! I guess I'll see you too!" Raizo said dumbly. "Bye!" the woman said excitedly as she hung up. Raizo stood there with the phone still on his ear and the drone of the dial tone buzzing in his ear; he was very confused at what had just happened. "How did this happen?" he muttered as he hung up the phone.

The next day; Raizo trained even more vigorous than before in the gym and broke up a sweat. But as he began cooling down, his mind began to blur. "What the hell is wrong with me? I don't feel like myself! Could it be? Nah! Not me…" he mumbled as he returned to the locker room to clean up. Several men were getting dressed and a few of them seemed to notice that something different was up with Raizo. "Hey, uh Raizo? That's your name, right?" a white guy with a New York accent asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah! That's me!" Raizo replied off focus. "What's wrong with you, man? You seem kind of out of it!" the guy asked. "You working too hard or what?" another white guy asked. "Maybe he's finally losing it!" a black guy teased. "Hmph! You got that right!" Raizo muttered. "Hey, you got a problem or what?" a heavy white guy asked. Raizo sighed as he shut his locker door. "If you mean by something you never knew was coming or you weren't prepared for, then yes! I have a problem!" Raizo replied. "Well I guess that means you aren't coming to the club tonight then, are you?" the second white guy asked. "Umm, actually I have plans!" Raizo replied as he put his shirt on and sat down on the bench. "What are you gonna do, tonight? Meditate or something?" the black guy teased.

Raizo sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Uh, no actually! I'm meeting with someone at 6:00 this evening!" Raizo explained. "Oh you finally meeting someone, eh? Who is this guy?" a French guy asked. "Not a guy, actually! It's a girl!" Raizo said. "Oh! It's a girl, huh? It's about time!" the French guy exclaimed. "Hard to believe that!" another black guy said out loud. "Listen; I know I normally don't ask these kind of questions, but I am in a sticky situation here! You have any advice for talking to women or anything like that?" Raizo asked trying not to sound desperate. "Oh, ho! Listen here, my friend! Your good pal Jacques will take care of you! Here's what you do; you tell her she looks pretty, you believe that everything she says is right, and you do whatever it takes to make her happy! That's how Ole' Jacques does it!" the French guy explained. "Yeah, do something nice for her! Buy a bottle of champagne or something! A little bubbly never hurt nobody!" the New York guy added. "No, man! Don't listen to him! Take her out to dinner or dancing! They like that!" the other white guy objected. "Everyone knows a good lady likes music! Take her to a movie or a play or something!" a skinny white guy announced.

Raizo felt so confused; he never thought he'd ever get into a situation like this in his life. "So uh…what do I do?" Raizo asked. "Listen up, man! You probably heard this from your mom, but I'll just say it again; just be yourself and don't make her upset! You do that, and maybe you just might have a chance with this girl!" the other white guy asked. "Umm, thank you, uh…" Raizo began. "Dixon! Call me Dixon!" the white guy replied. "Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce us, corporal?" the New Yorker guy teased. "Watch yourself, private Guzzo! Show some respect!" Dixon replied. "Hey, I'm just messing with ya! Oh, by the way kid! Don't forget her name! That's like the most important thing about gettin' a girlfriend! Never forget her name!" Guzzo replied. "You got it! Thanks!" Raizo said before he left the locker room.

Raizo went back to his room and put on the best pair of clothes he could find and combed his hair and even shaved. "I hope this is good enough for her!" Raizo muttered. He quickly checked his watch and found the time to say 5:30. "30 minutes? I got plenty of time!" Raizo muttered as he left his room and walked his way towards the exit. He made his way to the outside and walked across the streets and into the dining center. He quickly glanced around and found the coffee shop and went inside. "Hi! How can I help you, good sir?" the cashier asked. "Oh, I'm actually just going to sit down and wait. I'm expecting someone to meet me here!" Raizo replied as he sat at a table. "Oh, ok! In that case; here! Take this!" the cashier said as he handed Raizo a bottled soda. "Umm, thanks! How much do I owe you?" Raizo asked. "It's on the house!" the cashier replied. "Ok, thanks!" Raizo said as he took a sip and sat down near the window. All he had to do was wait.

***Whoa! Getting pretty interesting here, isn't it? Especially since that there are some special guest appearences from the Call of Duty series. What will happen next; stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this passionate and romantic chapter, Raizo tells his friends his very first sexual encounter with a woman who he never thought would make him happy again. Warning: Contains a super hot lemon scene and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Yoshi and the others were quite surprised to hear about Raizo's first encounter with Lily. "Wow, Raizo. I know that you had it rough and all, but I didn't expect you to be _that_ antisocial." Samus admitted. "Samus! Don't say that; that's rude!" Zelda snapped. "No, she's right. I was being quite stubborn and selfish, but then again why shouldn't I have been? You have to remember that things were quite different back then and people sort of looked down upon me." Raizo said calmly. "So...how'd your little date go, Raizo?" Yoshi asked teasingly. "Yoshi, please!" Mario hissed. Raizo smirked as he closed his eyes and sighed. "If you ladies don't mind-" Raizo began. "Come on, Raizo. We're all adults here. Don't leave us hanging; tell us everything!" Samus insisted. "You sure about that, Samus? I might make you blush!" Raizo teased. Yoshi suddenly started giggling mischieviously. "Oh, I can see where this is going already!" Yoshi snickered. "YOSHI!" the others practically screamed. Raizo laughed as he opened his eyes again. "Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you!" Raizo warned.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo had waited for what seemed like a full two hours and he was getting very impatient. Could this whole thing possibly have been a trick? Angered, Raizo stood up from his chair and began walking out in hurry. But he suddenly bumped into someone as he made his way to the door; it was the woman he was waiting for! She looked so lovely in her dress; it had a distinct and magical touch to it. It was red like a rose, looked like it was hugging her body, and revealed the beautiful curves of her body; something considered extremely scandalous at that time. Raizo and the blonde woman stared at each other for a brief moment, just gazing at each other's eyes in wonder. Finally; they spoke. "Oh! There you are! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you!" Raizo cried. "That's ok, sweetie! I'm so sorry that I'm late! Please forgive me! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer!" she said as she brushed herself. "Where were you? What took you so long?" Raizo asked as he and the young blonde sat down at a table.

She sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's been a very long and disappointing day for me, hon. I never was able to pay off my rent and I got kicked out of the apartment and had to go around begging people to find a place to stay and rest. Nobody was willing to help me out…" she said with a sad and heavy voice. "Why? Why won't they help you? Did you do something wrong?" Raizo asked with concern. She began sniffling. "I'm sorry; was that too personal?" Raizo began. "No. It's ok…it's just that…nobody likes me. I've made a lot of mistakes, babe. Because of those mistakes, nobody trusts me anymore and they look down upon me as a…as a whore! It really hurts!" she said before bursting into tears. Raizo stretched out his hand and touched her shoulder. "I don't think you are! I think you're beautiful!" Raizo said softly. "Do you really mean it?" she asked between sobs. "Yes! Look at you; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met! What could you have possibly done to make everyone hate you? You don't look like a bad person to me!" Raizo replied.

She began crying harder now, and a few people began looking at her and Raizo. "I…I used to be a prostitute for the Mafia. I had everything; money, clothes, toys, men! Everything! But when I found out that some of my friends were involved with this huge robbery of a bank…I ran away. I ran away because I didn't want to become involved with their lifestyle anymore! I was so scared…" the young woman explained with sobs choking out her voice. Raizo softly rubbed her shoulders and looked at her with passion; this woman was a lot more different than the others he's seen. "So you made a mistake; big deal! It's not like it will hold you back forever. You're a good woman, and I believe you can do good things. You have a good heart!" Raizo said sweetly as he stroked her face gently. The young woman cried and sniffled a little more, but seemed to smile as Raizo held her face. "You are so…amazing! Nobody ever said those kinds of things to me before…no one! Thank you!" she said softly and passionately as she began touching his face. "You're welcome!" Raizo replied softly as he reached across the table and embraced her.

She smelled so good; like flowers in full bloom. Raizo was daring enough to reach his hands to her beautiful blonde ponytail hair and stroke it gently. He placed his head into her scalp and sniffed her hair; beautiful he thought. "Your hair smells so lovely! Did you take your time to look this lovely?" Raizo asked. The woman blushed a bit as he asked that. "Yes…I did. You like it, don't you?" She asked softly. "I do…it's not too strong and it's not that smelly. It smells natural and beautiful; just like you!" Raizo answered as he still held her. "Well…thank you! I'm Lily by the way!" the woman said as they finally broke apart. "I'm Raizo." Raizo introduced. "Raizo…such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man!" Lily said in a romantic tone. Raizo blushed. "Well, thank you! Lily is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young woman!" Raizo replied. Lily blushed back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raizo seemed confused at first and felt his entire face flush with mixed emotions, but Lily smiled at him and giggled a little. "So…are you hungry? I'll buy anything you want. It's my treat!" Raizo managed to say at last. "Ok, sure! I am a little hungry, actually. Sure; let's eat!" Lily said happily.

Raizo ordered a large dish of pasta and shared it with Lily. With it, they had a bottle of wine and a loaf of bread. Raizo honestly did not feel hungry, but he was very surprised to find that Lily seemed so hungry. She seemed to have inhaled her food and gulped her wine; she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "Wow…you must've been hungry!" Raizo said as he slowly ate his forkful of pasta. "I'm so sorry! I haven't eaten like this in weeks! I actually had to scrounge around for scraps just to survive! Please forgive me for eating like a pig!" Lily said with her mouth full. "No, no. It's all right. Eat as much as you want…believe me, I understand!" Raizo replied thoughtfully. Lily tore at a piece of the bread and drank deeply from her glass of wine; now it was obvious some people were staring at her. "She's got quite the appetite!" Raizo said trying to sound humorous. Everyone else ignored them and resumed their business.

After eating the food, Lily and Raizo took a nice walk out in the park. It was the evening and it was a little brisk outside. It wasn't too bad, but poor Lily looked like she was freezing. "Are you ok? It's not that cold outside! Here; take my jacket!" Raizo said as he wrapped his jacket around her. Lily suddenly tugged his arm towards her and held him tightly. She shivered furiously as she wrapped her arms around him for comfort and warmth. "I'm so sorry, Raizo! But I haven't been able to keep warm for several weeks! I had to sleep out here in the streets! Not one person has been kind enough to lend me a place to stay! God, you're so warm and cozy!" Lily said with chattering teeth. "Oh! Lily, that's terrible! Come with me and I'll make sure you get warmth!" Raizo said as he took her by the hand. He took her to his bunker at the barracks, but he did so in stealth because it was against the rules to bring outside visitors into the barracks. He secretly brought her inside of his room, took his jacket off her, and led her around. "Wow! Is this where you live?" Lily asked still chattering. "Yeah…I know it's not the grand hotel, but it's decent!" Raizo replied.

He made his way into the bathroom and started running some hot water and dropped some soap to make it bubbly. "Here! A nice hot bath should do you good!" Raizo said as he finished it. "What? A bath? For me? Oh, Raizo you are such a gentlemen! Thank you so much! Oh, how can I ever thank you?" Lily exclaimed in joyful tears. "Just enjoy yourself…I'll be over here meditating if you need me." Raizo said as he left. Lily entered inside of the bathroom, and stripped her dress off. She stepped inside of the water and let out a huge sigh of relief and pleasure as the warmth of the water began melting away the cold feeling from her body. "Oh…oh God that feels good!" Lily muttered as she sat herself in the tub and laid herself deep in the water. She soaked up the hot water and seemed to drift off into a state of deep serenity and comfort. As she closed her eyes, she began to touch herself and moaned softly. "Oh God…is he the one? Is he the one for me?" she whispered as she began massaging her breasts. She lowered her head deeper into the water and sat underneath the water for a few minutes, enjoying every minute of it. She held her breath for about the whole time, before she emerged out of the water and threw her head back and shimmied her hair. However; she made a loud splash and spilled some of the water across the floor.

"Oh damn! I made a mess! I guess I better clean it up!" Lily muttered as she got out of the tub. But she had no idea how slippery the floor was and she slipped and banged her head against the rim of the tub and fell to the floor. She cried out in pain and cursed as she held her head, and immediately Raizo rushed over to her. "What the hell happened? Are you ok?" Raizo asked in shock. "I fell!" Lily cried. "Hang on! Let me help you up!" Raizo said as he knelt down and picked her up. Lily cried out as she was helped up, but quickly held both arms around his neck tightly for support as he brought her over to his bed. "Thank you! I'm so sorry about that mess! I'll clean it up as soon as I feel better!" Lily apologized. "There's no need for that! It's usually dirty anyways…I'll clean it up! Are you sure you're all right? You bumped your head pretty good right here!" Raizo said as he gently rubbed his hand across her forehead. "Yeah, I'm ok! I'm such a klutz! Thank you for being patient with me! I haven't been able to do this for such a long time!" Lily said with tears streaming down her face. "It's ok…you deserve a little better than what you've been going through. It's all right…don't cry!" Raizo said sweetly as he cupped his hands on her face.

Lily looked deep into his eyes with a lustful passion in hers and Raizo looked back with a soft glow in his. Lily leaned upwards to get closer to Raizo and kissed his lips; insatiably by all means. Raizo was greatly confused and even shocked as she began wildly kissing him and slathering her tongue all over inside of his mouth. "Hey! What are you doing, Lily?" Raizo exclaimed in dismay. Lily looked at him strangely; she was greatly confused about his reaction. "I'm thanking you…why are you so upset?" Lily asked softly. "That was a kiss? It felt like you were trying to choke me with your tongue inside my throat! That was disgusting; don't ever do that again!" Raizo cried trying to control his anger. "I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you…I was just so…so desperate!" Lily sobbed. Raizo looked at her with mixed emotions of pity, anger, and confusion; this was definitely not a normal thing for him. What the hell did this woman even see in him for her to act like this? Lily stood up and faced Raizo with tears rolling down her face; she was hurt by his resistance. She gently touched his face again and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Raizo tried to break away from her, but she grabbed him by both hands and tightly pressed her lips against his and held him in that position for a very long time. Raizo's mind raced furiously as Lily kissed him passionately and insatiably. But he finally seemed to relax and fall under her spell and returned the touch by gently grabbing her thighs and stroking them ever so lightly. Lily gasped sharply and her eyes widened as she stared in Raizo's eyes. She touched him back by grabbing his butt and gently squeezed it. Raizo gasped as Lily touched him there and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and began rubbing her butt. Lily gasped erotically as she traveled her fingers up his chest and began smoothly stroking his face. She was soon going to do something to Raizo that he would never forget in his life.

She gently pushed him against the bed and jumped on top of him. She held both of his hands with hers and leaned down to kiss him. But this time she kissed him with such wild and erotic passion, that Raizo began to sweat. She began licking his face, neck, and lips; cleansing the sweat off of him. She then wiped her hair across his face and began to touch his chest with her fingers. She began unbuttoning his shirt and soon tore it off as she began lustfully smothering her face into his chest. Raizo gasped out in shock and pleasure as Lily slowly licked his chest and looked quite shocked as she stripped off his pants. Raizo looked up at Lily, who was now looking at him with a very strange smile on her face. "This is my way of saying thank you for saving me…I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!" Lily said in a sexy voice as she began wrapping her nude body around his. Raizo shivered slightly as her naked body seemed to join his; she felt so warm compared to his cold body. She began smothering his face with her breasts and moaned as Raizo began sucking her nipples. She moaned and groaned as Raizo suckled on her breasts like a baby. He did it so gently, but that felt so good to Lily. Most other men who had sex with her were too rough on her and hurt her; but Raizo was so gentle and passionate.

She began crying tears of both joy and pleasure as Raizo began sucking her nipples a little harder and squeezed her breasts a little more firmly. She wrapped her hand around his neck and straddled him. She drew Raizo closer to her and began smothering his face with her lips. Raizo kissed her lips and wildly smooched her, with Lily sometimes breaking away to throw her head back and moan in pleasure. They began kissing each other's lips again, but were now French kissing. Lily and Raizo lustfully slathered each other's tongues in each other's faces and fondled each other in sensitive areas. Raizo grabbed and fondled Lily's breasts, while Lily wrapped her arms around him and began gently stroke his back. Lily finally decided to have some more fun by climbing on top of his mid-section and sat on top of him; right above his penis. "Make love with me, Raizo! Complete my soul!" Lily cried erotically as she thrust herself deep into him.

Raizo and Lily both cried out in shock and pleasure as they joined together. Raizo's penis felt so hard and yet so good inside of Lily's soft sensitive vagina and as such she cried out with wild passion as she began thrusting herself in deeper inside of him. "Harder! Push harder!" Lily cried as she began moving up and down. Raizo grunted as he began moving up and down with Lily. Lily was already going on the verge of a climatic orgasm, because some of her love liquids were leaking out on Raizo's legs. "Oh my God! Oh my God…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Lily squealed as she clenched her teeth and squeezed Raizo tightly against her body as she forcefully penetrated him further and faster. "Good God! What is this feeling I'm having? I never felt this way before!" Raizo screamed inside of his mind. "Oh my God! I'm cumming! Oh God! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily shrieked as she came inside of Raizo. Raizo cried out as he came inside of her at the same time and both their vivifying love liquids oozed inside of each other. The impact of the orgasm was so great; Lily actually flew off of Raizo with a trail of cum flying in the air. Raizo grunted and groaned as he still came all over Lily, slathering her face and breasts completely.

When he was finally finished, he panted trying to catch his breath. Lily sat up, completely caked with semen. She stared at Raizo with a wild look of lust and passion in her eyes and burst out laughing. "Wow! Look at us! We're completely messy! Wow…just…wow!" Lily cried excitedly as she began wiping off the cum from her face and licking it off her fingers like icing. Raizo was so shocked at what had just happened; he just had sex with a woman for the first time in his life. He looked at Lily in anticipation as she began wiping semen off her body and pleasuring herself inside of her wet and overflowing vagina. "Oh…this is amazing! So much cum for one guy…you must've had a lot of pent up frustration inside of you! Do men normally cum this much?" Lily asked as she masturbated and massaged her breasts at the same time.

Raizo blushed furiously. "No…I guess this was a little off." He replied sheepishly. Lily smiled as she licked her lips free of some still present cum. She moved closer to Raizo and began passionately kissing him again, slathering her tongue all over inside of his mouth. "Play with me some more…Raizo! I feel so young and horny with you!" Lily whispered passionately. "Aw, fuck it! I give up! You win!" Raizo muttered. Lily giggled flirtatiously as she grabbed him and began smothering his face with breasts. "Come on, tough guy! You know you like it..." she teased. "Oh, well...I guess I do!" Raizo replied sheepishly. Lily smiled warmly as she gently grabbed his face and began kissing him passionately. Raizo returned the kiss and soon the two made more passionate love for several more hours until they finally fell asleep…

*End of flashback*

Raizo was right; Samus, Zelda, and Peach were blushing brighter than a red tomato by the time he finished with his story. But Yoshi and the guys looked quite shocked as well. "Dude...you must have been born a babe magnet or something!" Sonic said at last. "_Damn! I'm quite surprised with Raizo. I knew that from all those past experiences he told me about were a bit unbelievable, but this is just incredible. Raizo truly is a lucky man! If I ever get the chance, I gotta get some advice from him!_" Yoshi thought with a sneaky smile. "_Whoa...and I thought I was the biggest chick magnet around here._" Link thought with a shocked expression. "Wow...I've never blushed like this before, Raizo. I'm so surprised at you; you seem much too naive for that sort of thing." Samus said with a squeal in her voice. "That was so romantic, Raizo." Peach said at last. "And hot!" Zelda blurted out. "You sure that you don't have any tips to give me here, kid?" Snake teased.

Samus gasped and scoffed at him before she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! I was just kidding; sheesh!" Snake complained. "Well, unfortunately that was the last good thing I ever enjoyed before I was shipped off to Normandy. And I'll also never forget meeting the man who caused my death; Adams!" Raizo said with a growl as he clenched his fists. "Oh boy...I can already tell this is gonna get ugly. But since we're all still here, you might as well tell us what happened." Yoshi said. "Ok...I will. But first; I'm hungry. Can we eat something?" Raizo announced. "Hey, I'm pretty hungry too. Let's eat a little lunch and then you can tell us more." Sonic agreed as his tummy rumbled. "Ok...I'll order us some Chinese." Yoshi said as he grabbed a phone.

***Wow...even in the very beginning, Raizo's a babe magnet. Sorry if I offended anyone, but that's all part of the story. And don't worry, there will be plenty of action coming up soon. Stay tuned!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Raizo is challenged with his first and greatest test: General Robert Patterson! But take note as you read in this chapter: There is a reference to the video game The Conduit and has a great impact on my story! Also contains some OCs of mine!***

Raizo and his friends had a hearty meal of fried rice, lo mien, kung pao chicken, and egg rolls. After eating their fill, Raizo resumed his story. "So, uh...what happened after your, uh...special night with Lily?" Yoshi asked as he finished up an egg roll. "Well, I unfortunately slept in that morning and was late for a special meeting with one of my superior officers." Raizo began.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo woke up abruptly next to Lily; he had slept in and was late for a meeting with one of his superior officers. "Oh shit! I slept in late! I'm in big trouble now!" Raizo cried. Lily woke up as he cried out and looked at him with concern. "I'm so sorry, Raizo. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please forgive me!" Lily wept as she embraced him. "No, no. It's not your fault, Lily! It's mine! I think you better get out of here…And I should probably do the same!" Raizo replied. "But…but I don't have any other place to stay, Raizo! Couldn't I just hide here and wait for you to come back?" Lily asked. "Oh! I completely forgot…yeah; I have a place for you to hide. Come with me!" Raizo said as he got up. After quickly getting dressed, Raizo and Lily went over to a secret closet that was hidden behind a bookshelf. This was actually part of a bombing shelter in case of invasion.

Inside of the tiny room was a small mattress, a tiny table, and a lamp. "I really am sorry Lily, but this is all that I have for you to stay in for now. I know that it's small, but…" Raizo began apologetically. Lily smiled and kissed him. "It's ok, babe. This will do…thank you; for everything!" Lily replied as she crouched down inside and sat on the mattress. "I'll see if I can bring you some food when I get back. Until then; try to stay as quiet as possible." Raizo instructed. He went into his kitchen and came back immediately with a large loaf of bread and some strawberry jam and gave it to Lily. "Here! I know this isn't much either…but it's all I have for now." Raizo said as he crouched down. Lily smiled warmly and touched his face. "Thank you so much…you are such a good man, Raizo! Don't you dare let anyone else tell you otherwise! I love you so much!" Lily wept happily as she kissed his lips. "I hope so…well I gotta go now; I'm already very late and I'm sure to get into trouble. Take care!" Raizo replied softly as he shut the door to the secret room. Lily smiled a huge warm grin and began eating the bread and jelly. "Thank you, Lord! Thank you…" she whispered as she ate.

Raizo was sweating and panting very nervously; he was never late for anything before. What would the superior officers say to him? What would they do? Would they yell at him? Imprison him? Fire him? He was about to find out soon enough. He hastily entered inside of the office building where he was told to meet one of his officers and tried to relax when he met the receptionist at the front desk. "Uh, hi! I'm here to meet with one of my superior officers this morning!" Raizo said nervously. "Ok, sir! Just have a seat and wait until I call you." The receptionist said. "Thanks!" Raizo replied. "Wow! You look so tense! Do you need a massage?" the receptionist said in a sultry voice. Raizo could've sworn he blushed with a tic mark on his forehead. "Umm…I think I'll pass! Thanks for the offer though." Raizo said as he sat down on a lounge chair. He waited for what seemed like 30 minutes, until he was finally called up. "Your superior officer is ready to meet with you sir!" the receptionist announced.

Raizo was both relieved and worried. "Oh great! Here we go…" Raizo mumbled as he stood up. He was led by a security officer to the office where his superior officer would meet him. "You look nervous, sir!" the guard said. "You could say that!" Raizo replied quickly. "Don't worry…I hear this guy's bark is worse than his bite!" the guard chuckled. Raizo shuddered at that remark. He finally made it to the office; it was room 131. "Ok, buddy! Here's your stop. Just relax and let him do the talking…unless he tells you so otherwise!" the guard instructed. "Thanks for the tip!" Raizo muttered as he entered inside. He stood stiff as a board and saluted. "Sir! Private Raizo reporting for duty sir!" Raizo announced in a militaristic fashion. The chair of the front desk swung around and revealed the man sitting in it. To his and even the guard's shock, it was no ordinary officer. This was actually one of the commanding generals of the US Army; it was General Robert Patterson!

"At ease, Raizo! Guard; leave us!" Patterson ordered gruffly. "Yes, sir!" the guard replied as he saluted quickly and left them both alone and shut the door. Raizo began pulsating with both anxiety and fear; Robert Patterson was one of the most respected and even feared men among the US Military among both the Axis and the Allies. "Sit down, boy! We need to talk." Patterson ordered gruffly. Raizo did so and sat down on a chair in front of him; the man's eyes seemed to flash with fire and struck fear into his eyes. "You're late! This comes as a surprise to me, boy! I've read all of your test results from your training back at Long Island and was deeply impressed with your results! But after seeing this…I'm beginning to have my doubts!" Patterson began. Raizo said absolutely nothing, but he listened intently just as he was taught to do. "You make a very good soldier, but you make a terrible person! Do you want to know why that is?" Patterson continued. Raizo did not reply at first. "I just asked you a question!" Patterson growled. "Oh! Forgive me…why?" Raizo replied. "Why what? Be specific, boy!" Patterson snapped. "Why do I make a good solider but a terrible person, sir?" Raizo said respectfully. "Because…you are socially awkward!" Patterson sneered. "Sir?" Raizo replied in confusion. "Come now, boy! You and I aren't that different at all. Well maybe we're different in terms of race; but you and I seem to share the same personalities!" Patterson said mysteriously. "How so, sir?" Raizo asked.

Patterson looked at him with menace at first, but then smiled. "Well…you seem to resent being with your fellow friends for one thing. You don't go out in public with…um, social activities. You hardly have any friends, and you take your job too seriously…like me!" Patterson said with a sly smile. "But, if I may say sir…that is not entirely a bad thing, is it?" Raizo said nervously. Patterson sighed as he rubbed his chin. "No…I guess not. You know something boy? You have really surprised me! Most other Japs in the United States are considered enemies because of Pearl Harbor…you on the other hand look like you could become a powerful ally to us! These test results of your physical training have shown me that out of 100 of our best American soldiers that you have superseded them! I'm…simply shocked to be blunt. Look at this, boy!" Patterson said as he handed Raizo a piece of paper.

They were his test results from his training back at the camp in Long Island. "It says here that your fighting skills are extraordinary compared to the others, your shooting skills are far more advanced and precise than any other of our marked gunmen, and your navigation, thinking, and stealth skills are by far the best that anyone has ever seen. There has been only one man within the entire United States to have equally matched these results…take a gander at who that man is." Patterson said. Raizo looked at him with widened eyes. "That's correct boy…Me! Now am I jealous you ask? No. Do I think I can put you to good use? You had better believe it! I have been speaking with some of your superior officers and they all agree when I say…you could be of great assistance to us in Europe! Our friends and allies are being slaughtered like animals over at Europe by those Nazi thugs and we must act now and fight back! But before I tell you why I think you should join us at the invasion of Normandy, answer me this: Why did you as an American Japanese choose to fight on our side?" Patterson said.

Raizo sighed; this would be his only chance to reveal to anyone why he chose to do this. This American man was by far the most extraordinary one he's met; he truly was like him. "Why sir? I'll tell you why. It's because…of them!" Raizo said as he pointed to a picture of a group of young soldiers. "Really now? What about them?" Patterson mused. "They are young and they are foolish! They don't know what kind of hell they are about to put themselves in…but they are willing to go fight for their families and their countries. Me? I do know what it is that I will be going against…because I have spent the better part of my life fighting to survive. I want to go over there…and kill as many of those bastards as I possibly can! Because anyone who is an enemy to whatever friends or family that I have is an enemy of mine! I fight to kill…and I fight to win! I don't give a damn about glory, fame, or fortune! There's none of that in war; I fight to win and to be left standing alive…so I can tell those who didn't fight how I shed my own blood, sweat, and tears for them! That's why I'm here, sir! That's why I chose to fight for you; because I have nothing in my life! I'm here…to kill my enemies!" Raizo cried valiantly.

Ordinarily Patterson would've been angry and yelled at someone like this; but to his surprise he burst out laughing. "FINALLY! Finally someone who knows the truth and agrees with me; and it turns out to be a damn Japanese!" Patterson roared with laughter. Raizo wasn't offended, but he could not help but still feel a little nervous. "Well said, my boy! It turns out that you have just answered my own question! I think by this time tomorrow, you'll feel right at home in Europe!" Patterson said now calming down. Raizo felt shock in his body when he said that. "To-tomorrow?" Raizo stuttered. "Yes! We are deploying our troops over to France tomorrow for the invasion of Normandy! You my dear boy…are going to have the privilege…no! Not the privilege; the _honor_ of being one of the very first men to go over to Europe! I shall truly enjoy working with you, my boy! I expect good things out of you, boy! GOOD THINGS!" Patterson cried as he furiously shook Raizo's hand. "It shall be an honor working for you sir! And for the greater good!" Raizo replied calmly. "Yes! The greater good…a greater good for when we win this war!" Patterson said happily. Raizo stood up and saluted Patterson. "Good day, sir!" Raizo said with respect. "Yes sir! Good day indeed!" Patterson replied. Raizo soon left his office and headed for home to check on Lily.

However; unknown to him or anyone else, Patterson met up with another man. He met up with him in his own secret office in Washington DC in the Pentagon. He took a limo and was escorted to a secret base of operations in the Pentagon. While riding, he excitedly chattered among some of the most important figureheads of American History in World War Two. Among them were General Douglas MacArthur and the president of the United States; FDR! "I guess you were right mister president! This man will indeed change the course of history!" Patterson cried happily. "Yes…yes he will!" FDR replied solemnly. They all finally made it to the Pentagon and Patterson was escorted to the secret office to meet with a man of great importance. His name was simply Mr. Adams, and he was a secret government agent that was working for a newly developed branch of clandestine protection and observation; The Trust.

Patterson was escorted to the office and was ordered to sit down in front of the desk of where he would meet this man. The office was dark and seemed to spread an ominous feeling in the air. Finally; footsteps were heard and the dark silhouette of a man entered inside of the room and sat down on his chair. "Good morning, Mr. Patterson! I take it that he has accepted our offer?" Mr. Adams began. "Yes! He has accepted it with the utmost confidence and dedication! You were right, Mr. Adams! I have the greatest feeling that he will be of such great importance to us!" Patterson said excitedly.

Mr. Adams smiled a strange smile; an awfully deceptive smile. "Yes…yes indeed! I have the utmost confidence that this man will succeed in Operation Overlord…but if in the event he should fail; which I don't think he will, mind you…we may have to find another to replace him!" Mr. Adams said. "Oh, I highly doubt that Mr. Adams! He is the best! He is the ONE! He is the one who will help us win this war!" Patterson boasted. "We shall see about that!" Mr. Adams thought with a vengeance. "If you say so, Mr. Patterson! But I just hope that your enthusiasm is correct about this boy, er…man!" Mr. Adams replied calmly. "Oh believe me, sir! He will do it! You know why? Because he's got something that no other man on earth has; he has the iron will to get this done and to see it through! And to win! Oh, Mr. Adams if you had only been there to see it! Oh! The way his eyes moved when he spoke, and with such passion too!" Patterson said like an excited little schoolboy.

But Mr. Adams blocked out his words with his own deep hatred and anger that was boiling down in his cold, darkened soul. He secretly had plans to deal with Raizo. "Mark my words boy…I hope you enjoy this while it lasts…because this will be the very last thing you enjoy before I'm through with you! By the time I'm done with you and these…fools; it will be me who runs this country and soon the whole world!" Mr. Adams thought with menace and evil. "I can only imagine, my dear Patterson! Just promise me that you will take good care of him until I am able to meet him myself!" Mr. Adams said in a more pleasant tone. "With my life, Mr. Adams! With my life!" Patterson said before he shook his hand and left.

But even as he left, two other men showed up. One was German and the other was Russian. They were some of the most notorious Axis leaders known to man and served under the evil leaders of Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. The German general was named Otto von Reich, and the Russian general was named Josef Malkovich. Both were equally brutal and evil like Mr. Adams, and they were actually secret allies with him and were a great help to forming The Trust. Mr. Adams was sure to use these men to make every possible way to prevent Raizo from helping the Americans from learning of his true intentions; aligning with Germany and Russia to create a supermassive army for world domination! "Now you two have been my most faithful servants for many years. Now I ask of your assistance like I have never done so before! Make damn sure that Raizo knows nothing of my true intentions and if he does…I want you to eliminate him! Kill everyone else that he knows as well; including his friends and family! I want this to be done as quickly and as quietly as possible! I cannot allow my plans to be interfered with these fools! Do this with success and I shall reward your efforts!" Mr. Adams instructed with malice.

The evil generals smiled evilly as they delightfully agreed to this dark task. "It shall be done!" Otto replied with the Nazi salute. "He shall seek no mercy from me!" Malkovich sneered. "Good! Now go…before they realize you're here!" Mr. Adams instructed. "Wait…what of this…Patterson?" Malkovich asked. Mr. Adams scowled. "I shall deal with him myself!" Mr. Adams replied softly. While they left, Malkovich spoke to Otto in private. "So, how goes your little operation in Normandy? I hear that the Americans are planning an assault on the beaches of Omaha." Malkovich said casually. "Everything is going according to plan, my Russian friend. But what about your progress? Have you managed to get any of those items you need for your experiments?" Otto replied. Malkovich smiled grimly as he lit up a cigar. "I have indeed, Otto. I have indeed. With these new weapons, we'll burn this whole fucking atrocious capitalist country to the ground. And the minute that I'm through burning down this country and rebuilding it in my own name...I'll personally fry Stalin myself and proclaim myself the new leader of Russia." Malkovich sneered.

Otto laughed evilly as he lit up a cigarette of his own and leaned back against the wall. "Well that's good. That should only inspire me more to see that Hitler's eliminated and I'm the new leader of True and Righteous Germany. I'll create a new political party; one that's far more superior than those pathetic Nazi scumbags. I can't even tell you how much Hitler is pissing me off!" Otto whispered as he smoked heavily. "Well, then we're both in agreement. After this last chore of Adams...we must eleminate him. He's a liability to our plans and we must not allow him to interfere with our life-long goals." Malkovich said. "Agreed!" Otto said as he shook his hand. "Come; we must return to the train station and leave before we're detected." Malkovich said as he puffed his cigar.

*End of flashback*

Everyone was quite astonished by Raizo's story. Things were now getting really interesting; especially with these shady figures from the Trust. "Whoa...that's incredible, Raizo. I had no idea that you met with one of the greatest military leaders in American History. That's amazing!" Snake exclaimed. "Yeah; but this Adams character sounds really suspicious!" Yoshi added. "I didn't just meet with General Patterson, you guys. I fought alongside in battle with him and his group!" Raizo said. "What?! No way! That's awesome; tell me what happened!" Snake cried in excitement. "Wait, wait, wait! Whatever happened to you and Lily? Did you ever get married to her?" Sonic wondered. "Patience! I'll get to that in a little bit. But right now, I need to take a nap. All this excitement is making me weary." Raizo snapped. "Aww, Raizo!" the others complained. "It'll only take an hour or so. Let an old man take a rest for crying out loud!" Raizo teased as he yawned. "Fine...I guess we can wait a while. Besides; I'm a little sleepy myself!" Samus yawned. "Ok...naptime, everyone." Yoshi said as he laid back and fell asleep.

***Well, after our friends take a little nap we'll get to see what happens with Raizo's story next. Until then, nighty-night!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells his friends his experiences of going off to war in Europe. As he makes new friends and enemies, Raizo soon learns many new things about humanity...and remembers some of those experiences even to this very day. Also contains a few more OCs and references to the Conduit and Call of Duty; I don't own the Conduit or Call of Duty. But enough of that, enjoy!***

Raizo and the others woke up from their nap when a black hedgehog walked into the room. "Whoa! What's going on here, did I miss a sleepover or something?" he teased. "Huh? Oh, hey Shadow! What brings you here?" Sonic yawned. "Well, I was just coming over to say hi, but I couldn't find you. What are you all doing here in Raizo's room?" Shadow explained. "Shadow was telling us a story about his past." Yoshi replied. "Oh, really? This sounds interesting...mind if I stay and here the rest of the story?" Shadow asked. "Sure; that would be nice. Can we eat some breakfast, first?" Raizo asked with a yawn. "Sure...I'll go get some breakfast burritos. Hold on!" Shadow said as he took off. In an instant, Shadow returned with a bag full of burritos and handed everyone a burrito. After they, ate Raizo began to tell his friends more of his story.

*Flashback to third person view*

It was very early in the morning, and Raizo was already dressed in his uniform. He ate a small breakfast with Lily at the coffee shop in absolute silence; he could already tell she was sad. "Lily…" Raizo finally said after the silence. "Yes, Raizo?" Lily replied. "I love you…with all of my heart! I will never forget you or what you have done for me!" Raizo said sweetly. Lily smiled as she got up from her seat and walked over to the window. "Lily! What's wrong? Are you sure that you are not mad at me for leaving you like this?" Raizo exclaimed as he quickly followed her. "Yes I'm sure…I'm so proud of you, babe! You're really moving forward, you know that? It's just that…" Lily began as she turned to face him. "What?" Raizo asked. "I'll be so lonely without you here! I'll miss you too! Promise me that you'll think about me when you're away?" Lily whispered. "I promise you! to prove my love to you, I'll marry you when I return." Raizo whispered back as he embraced her. "Oh, Raizo!" Lily replied back softly as she tightly pressed her lips against his. Suddenly; one of Raizo's officers came up to him. "Hey, Raizo? We gotta go! The train's leaving!" he announced. "Ok! Just…just give me a minute!" Raizo replied hesitantly. "No…you need to go, babe! Be brave, be good, and be strong! I'll write to you too…" Lily said as she kissed him one last time. "Ok…I love you! I promise that I'll be back and we'll have the greatest marriage ceremony ever!" Raizo whispered. "Thank you, Raizo. I love you too…now go." Lily replied. Raizo let go and followed his officer to the train station. Lily shed some joyful tears as she watched her husband go off to war. "Please come back, safely!" Lily whispered passionately as she clutched her breast.

It was still bright and early in the morning, but it was already busy as a bee's hive at Grand Central Station. Soldiers were being loaded onto trains to get to the docks. It was crowded and loud; something that Raizo was not comfortable with but had to get used to. He also saw many other soldiers saying their goodbyes to their families; many of them actually crying. Raizo sighed as he finally boarded on the train and found a seat next to the window. He gazed out of the window and seemed to find himself in a trance, when he was interrupted by a group of familiar faces. "Hey! Look who's here! Raizo, buddy! You made it!" Guzzo cried happily. "Huh? Guys! You made it! Boy am I happy to see you!" Raizo replied just as happy. "Mind if we sit with you?" Joe asked. "Sure! Go ahead; I actually needed the company anyway!" Raizo replied. Guzzo, Joe, Frank, and even Dixon sat with Raizo and talked amongst each other in both excitement and nervousness. "So, uh…I guess this is it, huh?" Frank began. "Yup!" Raizo replied. "We're finally going over to Europe! You know something, guys? I'm kinda glad we're going…I've been here all my life in the USA…it'll be kinda cool to go out and see the world!" Joe said excitedly.

Guzzo sighed heavily as he shook his head."Well I hate to break it to ya, kid. But this ain't exactly no vacation! We're gonna go off to war! I heard that already hundreds of our troops are dying over at the beaches! The Nazis are gettin' relentless!" Guzzo said more serious sounding than ever. "Guzzo's right! This ain't no walk in the park…it's a matter of life and death! But I promise you all this: You stick with me and I'll make sure you all get home in one piece!" Dixon added. "I sure hope so!" Raizo muttered. Dixon put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Relax, ok? You're doing the right thing! You'll see her again, ok?" Dixon said comfortingly. "Thanks, Dixon!" Raizo replied more cheerfully.

Another moment of silence passed, until Joe spoke up again. "Did I ever tell you guys I'm a mechanic? I can fix just about anything…except bombs and mines! I could never figure out how to fix those things!" Joe said. "Yeah right; you're just too afraid to get yourself blown up! Me? I love guns and bombs! My mama said I was born with a cigarette in one hand and a gun in the other! I just love shooting things!" Frank boasted. "Me too…" Raizo said almost inaudibly. "Hey, kid? I know you're kinda the quiet type, but I gotta give you some advice: You better learn to speak up! It could save your life!" Frank said. "Take it easy there, Frank! Raizo here may seem like the quiet and meek type…but that's the kind of thing that makes him dangerous!" Dixon warned. "Yeah…I passed the stealth test back at the camps! Plus my fighting, shooting, sniping, and espionage skills were ranked very high…I think I can take care of myself!" Raizo added trying to sound humorous.

Frank burst into laughter. "Well let me just say this: If you ever get yourself outnumbered or if this guy bothers you, you just let me know!" Frank said as he pointed to Joe. "Oh, come on now! Don't get ugly, Frank! Mechanics are helpful too, you know! You ever blow a gasket, lose a gear, or something; I'm your man!" Joe offered. Raizo looked out of the window; it was very crowded outside in the docks. "How many of these soldiers are going off to Europe?" Raizo asked out loud. "From what I hear, hundreds of thousands! God Bless them!" Dixon replied. "Yeah…God Bless them!" Raizo replied. The train finally stopped and let everyone off at the docks. "Well, here it is! This is where the Yellow Brick Road ends!" Frank announced playfully. "No, man! This is where it begins!" Joe cried excitedly. Raizo still said nothing; he was missing Lily already.

After a few hours' worth of waiting and questioning from officials; Raizo and the gang finally got on board a ship that would take them to Europe. "Aw man! I just remembered something!" Frank complained. "What?" Guzzo replied. "I hate boats! It reminds me of ducks…and I hate ducks!" Frank said. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Guzzo exclaimed. "Actually there's a reason why he hates ducks! Just…don't ask him why!" Joe said with a laugh. "Relax, guys! It'll be over before you know it!" Dixon announced. He was right; in just a matter of days, they all finally made it to Europe. They made it to England, where they were greeted by several American and British officers. They were waiting for them at the docks; along with several other soldiers who were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their help. "Good God! Look at those guys; they look terrible!" Dixon mumbled. "It's no wonder they wanted our help; they look like they're dying!" Guzzo added. "I just hope they're friendly!" Joe whispered.

Raizo looked at the soldiers with anticipation; most of them looked so young, but were hardly recognizable due to the horrible battle scars and bruises on their bodies and faces. "Good morning, gentlemen! I hope you all had a wonderful trip here to England! I just hope it won't be your last…As you can see here; most of our troops are dead or dying out here! We are very grateful to have you here to aid us in our time of need! I'll be looking forward to working with you!" one of the American officers announced. "Ah, yes! You Americans will be very helpful to us! The invasion of Normandy is going to be very soon and you must be ready for whenever it begins! I'm sure most of you have already been trained to be prepared for this moment…but you can never say no to improvement! We'll be taking you to the training camp over at the English Countryside this afternoon to work on your shooting skills and survival skills to further prepare you for Operation Overlord! I shall truly be looking forward to working with each and every one of you!" a British Officer continued.

And with that being said; Raizo and his friends were ordered into trucks and were escorted to the countryside. As they were riding on the heavy trucks across the city and out into the countryside; they went past some heavily bombed areas of the city and even country villages. "What happened here? Why is everything so…dead around here? Was there fighting here, sir?" Raizo asked in concern to the driver. "Umm…actually no. These places were heavily bombed recently during the blitz…but on the plus side; the RAF managed to fight those dirty Germans out of Britain with the help of the Eagle Squadron!" the driver explained. "The Eagle Squadron? I have a friend who fights in the Eagle Squadron!" Joe cried excitedly. "Yeah, me too! Does the name Captain mean anything to you?" Frank added cheerfully. "Oh, yes! A very good man he is…or was I should say!" the driver said now sadly. "Was? What do you mean by that?" Frank exclaimed. "You know this man?" Raizo asked. "Knew him! He was helping out over in Africa…and he was shot down!" the driver replied sadder than ever before. "Aw, hell! Not the captain!" Frank cried sadly. "No…good ole' captain! Gone forever!" Joe mumbled. "I'm…sorry to hear that sir!" Raizo said. "He was a good man…he said to me that he wished that you all were with him in Africa!" the driver said. "Well I guess that means I'll have a good reason to shoot me some Germans!" Frank announced fiercely.

They all finally made it to the camps; it was a very shabby place. It was beaten up, it smelled nasty, and it was very muddy and dirty. "I'm sorry that it's not much! But it's all we were able to get after the blitz!" the driver said apologetically. "Ah, don't sweat it man! It's not your fault the Germans messed everything up! Thanks for the lift!" Dixon replied. Everyone got off and was instructed by an American officer to meet someone at the shooting range. "I wonder who it is we're gonna be working with?" Guzzo thought. Their question was quickly answered when they saw General Patterson walk up a podium and stood in front of everyone. "Welcome to Europe! I hope you all enjoyed your trip here…because it may be your very last! This here is the shooting range! I want all of you to start practicing shooting for Operation Overlord!" Patterson began. People began muttering. "You mean, right now?" a timid guy began. "No…tomorrow! YES! NOW! Pick up your guns and start shooting! We need to be ready for the invasion of Normandy…which is tomorrow!" Patterson growled. "Tomorrow?!" Dixon muttered. "Well I guess today is better than tomorrow, eh?" Frank chuckled. "Better late than never, I guess!" Joe said as he shrugged his shoulders. Everyone soon picked up their guns, (M-1 Garands to be exact) and began practicing their shooting. Some were ok…others sucked.

General Patterson couldn't help but wonder if he should feel sorry or outraged...or both. "Vanderbilt! That is the worst shooting I have ever seen! You honestly believe you're ready to go fighting off in Normandy shooting like that!?" Patterson shouted angrily. The small timid guy shook nervously as he tried to shoot the helmet he tried shooting 20 times; he missed. "Good God! These are supposed to be soldiers, not children! NEXT!" Patterson cried out in frustration. "Hey, Joe! I think I owe you an apology…the worst shot in the world is Vanderbilt!" Guzzo cried out tauntingly. "Oh yeah, soldier? You try shooting that helmet! Get on up here!" Patterson growled. "Ok…if you say so!" Guzzo said as he cheerfully marched up and took the rifle from the board. "Hey Joe! Five bucks if Guzzo can't shoot that helmet in three rounds!" Frank whispered. "You're on, Frank!" Joe said as he shook his hand.

Guzzo took aim…and fired. He missed. "Lousy!" Patterson cried. "I was just warming up, sir! I got this!" Guzzo replied. He fired again…and missed. "Pathetic!" Patterson growled. "Oh, I almost got it that time! Watch this!" Guzzo cried as he fired again. He…missed. "Watch what? You're just as bad a shooter as you are a soldier! NEXT!" Patterson cried. Guzzo cursed as he stomped away. "Ha! You owe me five bucks!" Frank laughed. Joe muttered curses as he dug into his pocket and begrudgingly handed five bucks to Frank. "Ha, ha, ha! Sweet!" Frank snickered. "Wow…I feel sorry for these guys! Raizo? Why don't you show these guys a thing or two?" Dixon suggested. "I don't know…" Raizo replied. "Raizo! Yeah! Why don't you show these losers how it's really done around here?" Guzzo cried. "Ok, ok! I'm going! Sheesh…" Raizo muttered as he marched his way over to the rifle. "RAIZO! Good to see a familiar face around this hellhole! Why don't you show me and these amateurs some real shooting skills? Make the old man proud!" Patterson cried happily as he slapped his shoulder. "Yes sir!" Raizo replied as he took the rifle and aimed. "Whoa…hold the phone! Did he just…smile when he showed up?" Guzzo mumbled. "That old man never smiles! Let alone give complements!" Joe said in disbelief.

Raizo took forever to aim; but he finally opened fire. He aimed right at the center of the helmet…and shattered it to pieces! The force of the impact was so great, it made a very loud resonating sound that startled everyone; even Patterson. "Holy shit! Did you see that?" Guzzo cried. "Good God! He…totally shattered that thing!" Joe exclaimed. "That was unbelievable! That thing was made of pure metal and he just…blew it up!" Frank cried. "Way to go, Raizo!" Dixon applauded. Several soldiers cheered for Raizo, but Raizo just merely put the gun down and looked up at Patterson; as if waiting for him to speak. "Sir? How did I do?" Raizo asked nervously. "How did you do? Why don't you ask that Nazi helmet how you did…if that were a real person, I'd be proud of you like I have never been proud before! You my dear boy are more than ready to fight!" Patterson replied happily. "Well, thank you sir!" Raizo replied modestly. "No, Raizo! Thank you…for giving me and these sad sorry losers hope! Let's hear it for Raizo!" Patterson announced. Everyone cheered loudly for their new inspiration, Raizo. Raizo blushed as they cheered for him.

But somewhere off in the distance; a German spy was watching the whole thing. He quietly took out a radio and contacted his commanding officer, Otto Von Reich. "Commander? Your friend Mr. Adams was right! He is giving these foolish Americans hope! Should I move in to kill him now?" the spy reported. "No! Leave him alive…I want him to live long enough to get to the beaches of Omaha so I can kill him myself! Even if the Americans and their allies do break through the beaches of Normandy…they won't be able to do so without sacrifice! Just…keep an eye on him! And observe any weaknesses, if he has any!" Reich replied sharply. "As you wish! Over and out!" the spy replied. "Mark my words, boy! I hope you enjoy your spoils of fame and popularity now…because it will be the last thing you enjoy before we're through with you! You can try and kill me…but we'll just have to see if you can kill a 1000 more of us! Just you wait and see…" the spy vowed before slinking away.

*End of flashback*

Shadow and the others were astounded by Raizo's story. "Whoa...that's impressive; I'm willing to bet that you got a lot of promotions, huh?" Shadow said. "For your first shot? Damn; that is pretty impressive!" Snake said. "That's amazing Raizo. I'm sure Lily was very proud of you." Peach said sweetly. Raizo blushed as she said that, and sighed. "I know that I never actually married her, but I still like to think that I have. She is...and always will be the most beautiful woman I'll hold close to my heart." Raizo said calmly. Everyone else nodded their heads slowly in agreement. "That's so romantic, Raizo. Any woman would be lucky to have you as a wife!" Zelda said kindly. "Yeah, you're a wonderful guy. Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise, ok?" Samus agreed. "All right, enough of the romantic crap. Tell us what happened next!" Snake grouched. "Ok. But be warned; this is where it gets ugly." Raizo warned.

***Oh boy! This is where the action begins; stay tuned!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells his friends how he barely survived the horrors of war on the beaches of Omaha. Be aware that this chapter will contain some very graphic and brutal war violence. Viewer discretion is strongly advised! Remember to read, review, and enjoy!***

Raizo sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, which started to worry his friends deeply. "Raizo? Are you ok, baby?" Samus asked sweetly as she touched his shoulder. "Don't rush him, Samus!" Snake hissed. "No...I'm ok. It's just that...you've heard the expression war is hell, right?" Raizo began. "Yeah...it's hell all right, but I've never actually been in your type of situation before." Snake admitted. "Nor have I!" Link added gravely. "Yeah, well guess what? What I've been through is only a taste of hell, if you know what I mean." Raizo said. Yoshi understood what he meant and nodded his head. "Ok; just take it easy and tell us what happened, Raizo." Yoshi said calmly. Raizo took a deep breath before he nodded his head. "Ok...I'll tell you. But I'm warning you right now, that it's gonna get really ugly." Raizo warned.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo slept fitfully that night at the camps; he kept having horrible nightmares about dying and not returning home to Lily. "No! NO! I thought he would come back! Why? Why did he have to die? WHY?" Lily shrieked in wailing agony as she learned of Raizo's death. Raizo finally woke up, panting furiously. "Raizo! You ok? You don't look so good…you feeling all right?" Joe asked comfortingly as he woke up. "Yeah…I was just having a dream, that's all!" Raizo replied. "It's ok, buddy! It's all right to be nervous…I'm nervous too! To tell you the truth…I'm scared out of my mind to be going over to those beaches tomorrow! I sure wish my brother was here…God I miss him!" Joe said sadly. "What happened to him? Did he…die?" Raizo asked. "Yeah…he was actually a fighter pilot for the Eagle Squadron. He fought in Great Britain…and was shot over the Tames River!" Joe explained. "I'm really sorry…I wish I had a brother or a sister to care for me!" Raizo replied apologetically. "You have your wife!" Joe pointed out. Raizo sighed heavily. "Yeah…I guess I do! I just hope I'll be able to see her again!" Raizo replied sadly. "You will! You're an awfully lucky guy, you know! She really thinks your something special!" Joe said. "Yeah…I know! I love her so much…" Raizo said silently. "Well…you just remember that! Better get some sleep while you still can…big day tomorrow!" Joe said as he pulled his blanket over him and fell asleep on his bunk bed. "Yeah…big day!" Raizo said as he looked up at the ceiling.

It was extremely early that morning; everyone was on the amphibious transport making its way over to France. It was just one of the several hundred transports that held thousands upon thousands of Allied soldiers ready to invade Normandy and free it from the Nazi control it was in. Raizo was absolutely silent the whole way over; as was everyone else. There was an ominous feeling of cold fear that penetrated the air and made even the most talkative person silent; they knew that they were in for hell. Suddenly; and without warning…several people began vomiting. Raizo ignored them and stared straight ahead, although several others cried out in disgust. Joe was one of them. "Ohh…God, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have eaten that much!" Joe moaned. "What the hell were they thinking when they gave us that much food? Don't they realize that we can't even stomach that much before…this?" Patterson muttered angrily. He turned around and faced the others as soon as they were getting closer to the beaches.

Loud noises of gunfire and explosions were already being heard even from the distance they were in. "All right! Listen up, soldiers! Here's the plan! Machinegun nests are preventing us from getting up to the hills; we need a group of you to take out those machinegun nests and allow our soldiers to bust on through! I got several smoke signal grenades that will signal our planes to bomb those machinegun nests, but they'll only work if they're in a place from which those pilots can see the smoke! Do I have any volunteers from anyone to carry out this task?" Patterson announced. No one said anything at first; until Raizo spoke. "I'll do it…if you can allow my friends to go with me!" Raizo said. Patterson smiled; he was already proud of him. "Thank you, Raizo! I knew I could count on you! I promise that I will do the best I can to make sure you have support on this mission! And as for the rest of you…I'll see you on the beach!" Patterson said now more friendly than he ever sounded in his life. Everyone seemed to lighten up slightly…until they reached the beaches.

The noise was unbearable; the sound of machinegun fire and explosions was all anyone could hear. Loud splashes were also heard from all directions from the cannon fire from the beaches, trying to prevent the transports from reaching the beaches. Suddenly; to the horror of Raizo and everyone else, an entire transport next to them exploded in a burst of flames from a rocket launcher from one of the machinegun nests and sent bodies flying and screaming in the air in a burst of flames and shrapnel. "God…give me strength!" Raizo prayed. They finally landed on the beach, but were immediately welcomed with a storm of machinegun fire. Already several people were mowed down like blades of grass before they could even step foot outside of the transport.

Their screams and cries were horrible; but the sight of them being cut and blown away by a stream of bullets was even worse. Raizo and the others ducked down and pushed past some of the dead mutilated bodies, only to find themselves launched in the air by a rocket fired at them! The entire transport was blown up by a rocket and sent them crashing into the water. Raizo opened his eyes under water and was horrified to see dead bodies floating around like withered up rag dolls. They had been shot so many times; they didn't even look human anymore. Those who somehow managed to survive were shot down in the water in a bloody spurt and lived no more as they floated around in their literal watery graves.

Raizo finally crawled his way out of the bloody, murky water and rushed over to a piece of metal that was sticking from the ground as a shield for some other soldiers hiding behind it. As Raizo ran to it, his whole world seemed to go in slow motion. He saw many soldiers being blasted and torn apart by machinegun fire as they attempted to storm up the beach; he never knew that humans could so easily fall apart like that. He shuddered at the sights and sounds and dove down to where the others were hiding. "Raizo! RAIZO! Can you hear me!" one of the soldiers cried out. Raizo looked up and tried to listen, but the noise of the explosions and gunfire was too great. But he finally could understand what he was saying. "I know you! I'm actually the guy who drove you to the camps! Now listen to me! Patterson is over at the barbed wire waiting for you, but his group was separated by the explosion of our transport! You gotta go find them and bring back over there where that barbed wire is that's blocking our entrance to the hills…I'll cover for you, but you gotta do the same in order to allow those men to escape! Go that? NOW GO!" the soldier screamed as he jumped out and began blasting his Thompson Machinegun at the machinegun nests.

Raizo ran as fast and as hard as he could across the beach, careful to avoid mines and explosions from the cannons and machinegun fire. He dove down into a hole and found Guzzo struggling to stay down to avoid being cut apart by the machinegun nests. "Raizo? Thank you Jesus! Get me the hell outta here!" Guzzo screamed over the roar of machinegun fire. Raizo took aim with his M-1 Garand and fired at the machinegun nests. The Germans immediately stopped firing at Guzzo and his group and began firing at random directions in utter confusion. "Thank you buddy! See at the hill!" Guzzo cried as he and his group took off. Raizo grunted as he took off running and found Frank and Joe barely hiding behind some debris. "Raizo! Try shooting them like you did with that helmet so we can get out of here!" Frank cried after an explosion took place near them. Raizo did so and fired his rifle again, confusing the machinegun nests. Frank and Joe took off to the hills were Patterson was anxiously awaiting them. Raizo took off running one last time and found Dixon and Buddy near a pile of unrecognizable bodies. "Raizo! Thank God you found us! Give us some cover fire!" Dixon screamed as he ducked down behind a corpse. Raizo grunted as he reloaded his rifle and began firing at the machinegun nests, confusing them once more. "Thanks! Now follow me!" Dixon cried as he took off running to the hills. Raizo and Buddy followed him as best and as fast as he could; grimacing at the horrifying sights and sounds of those unlucky to the wrath of the machinegun nests.

Raizo and Dixon dove down to where Patterson was hiding with the others behind the hump of the sandy hill that was blocked by the barbed wire. "Glad to see you made it alive, Raizo! Here's the next challenge: One of our boys got separated from us and he has explosives that will help us blow this barbed wire out of the way! Find him and bring him and those explosives back to us so we can storm our way up these hills! We'll give you cover fire! Ready…GO! RUN, RAIZO RUN!" Patterson screamed as he fired his Thompson Machinegun at the machinegun nests. Everyone else did the same, while Raizo took off running to the other side of the beach to find the explosives expert. As he ran down the beach, time seemed to slow down and the explosions and screams of dying people slowed down as well. Raizo cringed at the sight of the strewn bodies flying in the air with trails of gore following them and the explosions that blew full bodied men into smithereens.

Time finally seemed to speed up as Raizo finally made it to the other end of the beach and found the explosives expert trapped in between a pile of debris. "Raizo! Help me! Get me out of here!" a male voice cried. Raizo quickly began tearing the debris off with his bare hands and finally yanked someone out of there; it was the same exact man that he met at the beach: the driver! "You! I know you! You're the driver who took us to the camp! You're the explosives expert?" Raizo exclaimed. "I am! You must be that special soldier everyone was talking about earlier! Come! We must get to the other side of the beach and help our friends! Take this; you may need it!" the man said as he handed Raizo a Thompson Machinegun. Raizo loaded it quickly as the man gathered as many pipe bombs as he could carry. The soon two began running down the beach as fast as they could go, with Raizo shooting at the machinegun nests to provide cover fire. They finally made it to the others and dove down to the ground to avoid the now merciless machinegun fire. "Good work, Raizo! Now stay down low and cover your ears…fire away with those pipe bombs!" Patterson cried. The man shoved several pipe bombs through the barbed wire fence and quickly jumped out of the way. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he screamed. "Fire in the hole!" Patterson repeated.

A humongous explosion took place and created a huge gaping hole in the barbed wire fence. "All right! Everyone go! Storm up those hills! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Patterson screamed as he jumped up and began blasting his Thompson Machinegun at the machinegun nests. Everyone scrambled up the hill blasting their weapons at the machinegun nests, which in turn began spraying their bullets at the incoming soldiers. Some of the men were shot down dead in an instant, but others managed to find cover behind a wall and protect themselves against the storm of bullets. "We're gettin' clobbered here! What do we do?" Guzzo screamed over the roar of bullets. He wasn't even able to be answered when Raizo took off running to the ditches. "What the hell is he doing?" Dixon exclaimed. "Unbelievable! He's running away?" Joe cried. "NO! He's doing his mission!" Patterson cried out.

He was right; Raizo made his way to the ditches and began mowing down the Nazi soldiers who were occupying them to clear the way for the others to come in. He did so with such ferocity, it struck fear into the Nazi soldiers; something that they hardly showed towards any enemy. He blasted them to pieces with his Thompson Machinegun, and even when he ran out of ammo he would use the empty gun as a club and beat the soldiers to death. One particular Nazi tried to shoot him from behind, but Raizo quickly turned around and yanked the gun out of his hands and blasted him to shreds before tossing the gun aside. Raizo whistled loudly and motioned the others to come over. They all ran over as fast as they could and took cover in the ditches as a plane zoomed over them. "Wow! That was amazing! You're a natural!" Guzzo cried. "Nice work, Raizo! Very impressive! But it's not over yet! We still gotta blast this thing to kingdom come! Now listen to me carefully! There is a secret door that leads up to the top of that bunker! Take out as many of those German bastards as possible, make your way to the top, take out the machineguns, and place the smoke signal on top. Then you gotta run like hell and get outta there before the bombers come and blow the place to pieces! Got that?" Patterson instructed. "Yes sir!" Raizo replied quickly. "Good! Now go! GO!" Patterson cried as he fired his gun at the machinegun nests again.

The others soon began providing Raizo cover fire while he ran inside of the secret entrance. He found himself in a cave of some sort…along with several surprised Nazi soldiers. They began crying out in German and opened fire at Raizo, but he dodged the bullets and took cover behind some crates. He quickly drew out his Colt .45 pistol and began shooting at the Nazi soldiers. He killed almost all of them by shooting them in the head, but one managed to get away and scrambled his way up a ladder that led to a secret room. He got to a radio and contacted the secret base of operations that the Germans used in secret: the Hydra Headquarters. "Commander! We're being attacked! By a Japanese man! We need help!" the anxious German soldier cried. "I am aware of that you incompetent imbecile! It's Raizo…the man Mr. Adams warned us about!" a harsh voice replied. "He's here right now! What do I do?" the man cried anxiously. "You are beyond my help, solider! Now man up and fight back! Over and out!" the commander's voice harshly replied before shutting off. "Wait! Don't go!" the man screamed.

Suddenly; Raizo appeared and aimed his M-1 Garand at him. "Wait! Don't shoot! I surrender!" he cried. Raizo ignored his cries and shot him in the chest multiple times before shooting him in the head. The dead body fell down with a dull thud and Raizo moved forward as if nothing had happened. He burst right through another door and shot down more Nazi soldiers with his rifle and bashed a radio to bits, thus preventing any chance of backup. He quickly climbed to the top of the bunker and drew out his pistol. The machinegunners had no idea Raizo was right behind them and as such reacted too late when he shot one of them from behind the head and shoved another down the edge. The last standing man attempted to aim his pistol at Raizo, but Raizo took quicker aim and blasted his head off. The man's headless body fell of the ledge of the machinegun nest and into the ditch below. Raizo soon took out the smoke signal grenade and placed in a place where the smoke could easily be seen from planes above. He quickly jumped out of the bunker before several planes came zooming in and bombarded the machinegun nest and utterly annihilated it. "Holy shit! He did it! He actually did it! He blew that place up to pieces!" Joe cried. "He did do it, didn't he?" Dixon agreed. "That was amazing! And he did it in like what, thirty minutes?" Guzzo added. "Wait! Where is he? Where is Raizo?" Frank cried. "Raizo? Raizo! RAIZO!" Patterson shouted.

There was no answer. "RAIZO!" Patterson screamed louder. There was no answer. "Aw, hell! I'm sorry Patterson!" Dixon said compassionately. "No! That's ok…he did his job!" Patterson said trying to sound like his former tough devil may care self. "Anybody got any first aid?" Raizo said as he suddenly reappeared covered with dust, dirt, smoke, and blood. "RAIZO!" everyone cried out. "There you are! For a second or two, I thought you were a goner!" Patterson exclaimed. "It's like I said…I can take care of myself! Mission is accomplished, sir! Anything else?" Raizo replied casually. "That's enough for one day today, soldier! You did a hell of a job! A hell of a job!" Patterson replied gravely. Raizo smiled as he was taken over to an American base by a large convoy further up the hill several hours later.

To say that Operation Overlord was a success would to overstate the situation. To say that Raizo caused the Allies to gain a tremendous victory is definitely fitting. Raizo was taken over to a field hospital and treated to his minor wounds. But Raizo was so upset that he was being treated, when he knew that there were thousands of others suffering in worse conditions. However; he was in for a huge surprise when one of his superior officers came to him. "Mr. Raizo? After you are treated for your…wounds, you need to report to the American Base of Operations for an important meeting with someone!" the officer announced. "Umm…ok, thanks!" Raizo replied. After getting cleaned up, Raizo was escorted to the base and was ordered to wait until he was called.

*End of flashback*

Raizo sighed after finishing his story, and his friends were all shocked into silence. Sonic soon started to cry, feeling stupid for insulting not only Raizo, but for all the veterans who sacrificed their lives in such a horrific and brutal manner. "Oh, Raizo! I'm so sorry...I honestly had no idea; I feel so filthy for my arrogance. Please forgive me!" Sonic sobbed. Raizo smiled as he reached out and hugged his hedeghog friend. "It's ok...not a lot of people can understand the sacrifices we've made. But I do forgive you." Raizo whispered. "Raizo...never in all of my years have I ever heard of such bravery; you sir are a real soldier." Snake said with deep emotion. "Thanks...but my story doesn't end here, I'm afraid." Raizo replied modestly. "Wait, there's more?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Unfortunately!" Raizo said bitterly. "Why don't we take a break before you tell us what happened next?" Zelda suggested. "Good idea; I'm getting hungry again." Raizo said.

***Pretty good so far, huh? Who do you think has called him for this meeting? What do you think happens next? Tune in to find out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Raizo tells his friends how he met the mysterious and treacherous Mr. Adams...and even goes into specific details of his supposed secret mission. Enjoy!***

Raizo sighed after closing his eyes for a minute and finally began to tell his friends what happened next. "I will never forget that day, you guys. I'll never forget it as long as I live. How I wish I could've refused his offers...how I wish I could've seen those lies!" Raizo said bitterly. Yoshi touched his shoulder to comfort him. "Tell us what happened, Raizo. Please!" Yoshi said calmly. "Ok...this is what happened to me next." Raizo said.

*Flashback to third person view*

Raizo sat anxiously at the office of the American Base of Operations in Normandy; he has been sitting in the same spot for over an hour and was beginning to wonder if this whole thing meant something. Would he be sent home? Given a promotion? What was going to happen to him? His question was finally answered when one of his superior officers walked up to him and ordered him to follow him. "It's time, Mr. Raizo! A little word of advice; don't talk, just listen!" the officer instructed. "Umm, ok." Raizo mumbled. He was brought over to the other end of the building and into a dark office. The windows were dark, the room was dark, and even the air seemed to be dark. "Whoa! This is kinda creepy!" Raizo muttered. "You ain't the only one who thinks that way, kid! But remember what I said earlier; don't talk! Just listen…" the officer replied as he walked him inside.

The officer cleared his throat and stood stiff as a board as he saluted. "Sir! Raizo is here for your meeting, sir!" the officer announced. A wheelie chair turned around and revealed a man sitting in front of a desk with a darkened silhouette shadowing his face. "Thank you, officer! That will be all!" the man replied. The officer soon saluted and left the office and shut the door. "Raizo, sit!" the man in the desk ordered. Raizo sat down without a word and stared at the mysterious man with both anxiety and curiosity. "Who are you? And why have you brought me all the way over here?" Raizo demanded. At first there was no response; just dead silence. Raizo then realized he made a mistake; speaking when he was supposed to be quiet. But much to his surprise, this man did not yell. He was quite calm; which actually seemed to give Raizo the creeps as he spoke.

"My name is Mr. Adams! I am a government agent that works for a company called The Trust. The Trust has been protecting and preserving the peace of our nation for centuries, but I fear that the peace is going to be short lived…unless of course you are willing to help me!" the man explained calmly. "Why me? Why out of all the hundreds of other soldiers did you have to ask me? What good am I?" Raizo exclaimed. "What good are you? Listen to yourself, boy! You are an extraordinary young man with gifts that others would simply die to have! Not only have you shown me and everyone else your potential back home at the training camps, but you have proven your worth here in Normandy! Had you not joined us in Operation Overlord, we would never have been able to break through the beaches of Normandy!" Mr. Adams replied. "But…I…I don't feel like a hero, sir! I'm just a…" Raizo began obviously embarrassed. "So? Why should your race be of concern to me? Why else do you think I brought you all the way over here and made you go through all that training all these years? Surely it would be such a waste to train you and hopefully inspire you up to this moment!" Mr. Adams said.

Raizo was very confused; what did Adams mean by that, he wondered? "Wait a second! Are you trying to tell me you planned all of this? You brought me all the way to Long Island and had those people test me? You brought me over here to help you fight this war?" Raizo exclaimed. "Not just to win the war, boy! To win this _crusade_! The Trust has been trying to eliminate any and all threats to world peace for several hundred years in human history, and only a few have even had the privilege to become a member of this sacred group! You my boy are truly worthy of becoming a member of The Trust…if you can succeed this mission that is!" Mr. Adams answered.

Raizo was quite shocked that he said all those things, but still wondered what exactly his part was of even being here."What mission? What is it that you want me to do, sir?" Raizo replied obviously confused. Mr. Adams sighed as he stood up and walked towards a window and slightly opened the curtain to look outside. The rays of sunlight briefly revealed his face; he was bald and had bright blue eyes. "This conversation that we are about to have must never leave this room, Raizo! Can I trust you to keep your word to this?" Mr. Adams said finally. "Yes sir! With my life!" Raizo replied.

Mr. Adams sighed again as he sat back down on his desk. "Your mission is probably going to be the most life threatening challenge yet, Mr. Raizo! Your mission is going to help spread peace and harmony to our shattered world…your mission is this! You must assassinate Adolf Hitler!" Mr. Adams began solemnly. Raizo's eyes widened as he said that. "You mean to tell me…" Raizo began. "That's right, Mr. Raizo! You must eliminate the one last threat that is standing in the way of our peace and hope for a brighter future. I have time and time again sent many young agents such as yourself to try and complete this mission…and none have ever succeeded or prevailed!" Mr. Adams replied grimly. "So…because none of your other agents were able to do this, you want me to kill him? But why?" Raizo cried. "Do you honestly look so lowly of yourself? Because of your extraordinary skills in espionage and stealth skills, I have decided to bring you here to do the impossible! With your help, we will not only win this war against the Nazis, but forever put an end to all threats for a brighter future! Now I am going to give you a choice: You can either accept this mission…or you can walk out of this office right now! You can live with yourself feeling guilty for passing on the only chance of saving mankind…or you can live with yourself as a hero; a man who changed history for the better! Think of that; you will have forever changed history and saved millions of lives!" Mr. Adams proposed.

Raizo did actually like the sound of that; he had friends and a wife who viewed him like that already, but he honestly would've loved to be a worldwide hero and have everyone recognize him. Raizo; the man who killed Adolf Hitler and saved millions of lives. "Mr. Adams…you can count me in! When do I start?" Raizo replied after a minute of thought. To keep it short, Mr. Adams explained to Raizo that Hitler was going to have a secret meeting in a secret hideout in the French Countryside with several German and Russian generals for the plans of the next assault on the Allies. It was a heavily fortified fortress armed with guards, machinegun nests, alarms, and traps. There was only one way in…and only one way out. In order to successfully kill Hitler, Raizo would have to assume the identity of a German General and somehow sneak his way in the secret office to where they were meeting and quickly and stealthily plant a time bomb in the room and escape before the bomb went off.

Once he did that, a secret convoy would pick him up and bring him back here to the American Operations Base. If he was lucky, he could pull this off in one night in just a few hours. "Now make no mistake, Raizo! This is going to be an extremely difficult mission. From this point on, there is no turning back! Are you sure you are able to handle this?" Mr. Adams warned after finally finishing the details of the mission. "I am ready sir! I was born ready!" Raizo replied. "Good…well may the best of luck be with you, then! But remember: You have to make sure this bomb is set off right and on time; otherwise the mission will be a complete failure! Now go; my good friend General Otto von Reich will help you!" Mr. Adams instructed. "Yes sir!" Raizo replied as he was escorted out of the office by several guards. "This just may pull off…" Mr. Adams said with a very sly smile.

Raizo was then escorted to another secret base in the French Countryside by a truck disguised as a Nazi transport. Inside of the truck was a German baroness named Lillian von Reich, Otto von Reich's sister. "So…they hired you to be Hitler's assassin? Maybe an American assassin will be better than us Germans! How does it feel, being in the company of Germans who don't like Hitler?" Lillian said. Raizo said nothing. "Oh! A man of few words, eh? I like that! If only we had more like you, Raizo!" Lillian said as she looked a couple of rude German soldiers. "What? What did I do?" one of them complained. "Shut up!" another said as he smacked his shoulder. "Here…take this! It may help you if you're in a sticky situation!" Lillian said as she handed Raizo a walkie talkie. "Thanks…just so you know, I'm sorry for killing your soldiers over at the beaches!" Raizo said finally. "Oh, no need to apologize! They deserved it; anyone who serves Hitler should die! I'm actually kinda jealous of you, American! I'd like to put a bullet in that pig's head myself!" Lillian said with cold vengeance.

Several of the soldiers laughed at her, but Raizo still remained quiet. Finally; after a 30 more minutes, they stopped by a bar. Raizo was ordered out of the truck and to follow Lillian up to the top of the roof of the bar. Raizo, Lillian, and a few guards met up with Otto von Reich at a table that overviewed the countryside. "Ah, so you must be the one Mr. Adams was telling me about! What an honor it is to meet you face to face, American!" Otto said as he shook Raizo's hand furiously. "Umm, thank you sir! So, uh…what do you want me to do now?" Raizo replied meekly. "So you want to cut to the chase, eh? I like that! I like a man who wants to get things done right away! Here's what you will do…take this uniform, act like a German, and let my men escort you to the mansion where the meeting is taking place! But from that point forward…you are on your own! But I think you'll be more than capable of taking care of yourself, eh?" Otto instructed. "Yes sir!" Raizo replied quickly. "Good! Here; a toast…to a new world order!" Otto said as he poured Raizo a glass of whiskey and toasted him. "To a new world order!" everyone cheered as they toasted. "To Lily…" Raizo whispered as he drank it in deeply.

Raizo then got dressed in the disguised uniform and was escorted to the truck again. As they drove off into the countryside, Raizo was deep in thought. Could he actually pull this off? As he thought deeper, Lillian looked at him with anticipation. "Well, this is such a shame! He is quite a handsome man…such a waste for such a pretty face!" she thought lustfully. "You look quite handsome in that uniform, American!" Lillian said out loud. "Thanks!" Raizo replied quickly. She moved a little closer to him; a little too close for Raizo's comfort. "Don't worry…I think you can do this!" Lillian whispered in his ear. "I hope so!" Raizo mumbled. Lillian surprised Raizo with a quick kiss on his cheek. "For luck!" she whispered. Raizo blushed. Finally; Raizo was dropped off at the mansion and escorted to the entrance by a guard. As the truck drove off, Raizo's mind raced furiously. As Lillian watched him being led inside of the mansion, she could not help but feel sorry for him. She knew what was to happen next to him if he did not escape in time…

***That doesn't sound too promising, does it? But what happens next is even more shocking! So stay tuned!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, Raizo tells his friends the incident in which he was betrayed...and eventually led to his death. Warning: this chapter contains some more brutal violence and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

*Continuation of flashback in third person view!*

Raizo breathed heavily as he was escorted by some German soldiers to the front entrance. Some of the German soldiers looked at Raizo strangely, making him very nervous. A couple of them started talking among themselves about him in their own German language. "He looks strange! Is he not German?" one of them asked. "I think he might be a spy!" another agreed. "No! He's a special unit from Otto von Reich's regiment!" a third objected. "Ah! I don't trust that man…anyone who serves him is a traitor!" the first said bitterly. One of them walked up to Raizo and looked at him; Raizo was beginning to sweat. "Eh…at least we know he's not German!" the soldier muttered in German. "If you want to enter inside of the mansion, you'll have to go around in the back through the kitchen!" the solider instructed Raizo in English.

Raizo sighed and thanked him as he began walking around the mansion. He made his way to the kitchen and shut the door, but he accidently waked up the guard sleeping at his desk behind him. "Huh? Hey! You're not supposed to be here! The entrance is at the front!" the man cried angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was told to come this way!" Raizo replied nervously. "Wait a second…you're not German! Let me see your identification card!" the man demanded. Raizo did so quickly, also reaching for a knife very slowly and carefully hidden in his jacket; just in case. "It says here that your name is Gustav! You don't look like a Gustav to me at all! You're in imposter!" the man cried. Suddenly; Raizo thrust his knife into the man's throat and sliced it quickly, splattering his blood across the wall. The man made a terrible death rattle before falling to the floor dead.

The sound of his body falling startled some nearby guards and chefs, and began to make their way to the spot of Raizo's kill. Raizo quickly darted towards some crates and crouched down low in hiding. He listened to their conversation in German. "What's going on here?" a chef cried. "It looks like someone killed him!" a guard cried. "Eh! I told you these boys are drinking too much! What's one dead guy gonna cost us?" another guard replied casually. "Well we can't just leave him here! Someone will see this!" another chef whined. "Yes, please get rid of the body! I can't cook with a dead man in my kitchen!" another agreed. "Fine! I'll just get my keys and lock him in the freezer!" a guard said in annoyance. As he walked away, Raizo followed him in stealth, readying his knife. The guard made his way into his office and took his keys off a coat rack. "I swear! I'm sick and damn tired of putting up with those whining bastards!" the guard cursed under his breath.

It was his last sentence, because Raizo grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. The man fell down dead and Raizo took his keys and began creeping his way to the door that he was sure that led out of the kitchen. "All right, now! This should be it!" Raizo said as he put the key in the door and unlocked it. He made his way into another part of the kitchen and stayed as low as he possibly could, but had to move quickly because everyone was getting suspicious. "Hey! Did you hear? Two guys are dead!" a chef cried as he chopped some cabbage. "Probably some drunk nutcase! Now get back to work!" the head chef replied snappishly.

Raizo would've gotten through the door out of the kitchen without anyone seeing him, but a chef spotted him and cried out. "Hey! You can't be in here! Wait for your meal like everyone else!" the chef cried. Raizo gasped as he turned around. "Wait a second! Who are you? You're not a German! He's an imposter!" the head chef cried. Raizo took his knife and threw it at the head chef's head. The head chef screamed in agony as the knife hit his skull and forced him to the ground dead. "IMPOSTER! That man is an imposter! Stop him!" a chef screamed as he ran out of the kitchen and waved his arms furiously. Raizo shoved him out of the way and took off running. "Hey! Freeze!" a guard screamed. Raizo replied by taking out a pistol and shooting him in the face. "He's armed! To arms! TO ARMS!" a chef screamed as he ran away.

Raizo shot him in the back and killed him, but soon found himself ducking for cover as several German guards came in and opened fire with their rifles. Raizo ducked and dodged the bullets as he ran through the dining room and dodged the exploding debris from plates and glasses that the soldiers shot at. Raizo managed to jump into a bar and salvage a shotgun. He quickly loaded it and soon began blasting the soldiers away. The soldiers screamed as they were blasted away by the slug ammo, and Raizo took off into another room after he killed the last guard.

Raizo then broke through a window and began climbing up a ladder to the rooftop. Several soldiers were on the rooftops and Raizo fought them off by whacking them with his empty shotgun and shoving one of them off the roof. The solider screamed as he fell down into a wooden shed down below with a loud crash. Raizo took the time to catch his breath for a brief moment before snipers began firing at him from distant rooftops. Raizo ducked and covered behind some statues. Raizo took out his own sniper rifle and began quickly loading it. He took aim at one of the soldiers behind a chimney and shot him in the chest. The man screamed as he fell back and several feet to his death. Raizo reloaded his rifle and opened fire at another soldier near the ledge of the roof. The soldier cried out as he was shot in the chest and stumbled backwards and fell down to his death.

Raizo reloaded his rifle one more time and was very lucky to have dodged a bullet from the last sniper. Raizo took careful aim at his enemy in between two statues, and fired his rifle. The aim and precision of his bullet was so powerful, that it actually punctured through the scope of the enemy's gun and blasted past his skull! The man fell forwards and splashed into a pool down below, startling some other soldiers and common partygoers. The partygoers began panicking as they saw the dead and nearly headless sniper drown in the pool, and the soldiers angrily cursed and opened fire with their automatic weapons at the rooftops. Raizo actually chuckled to himself as he ran from the fusillade of bullets and jumped down a glass window of the roof and into another room. It was a storage room full of strange artifacts and weapons, but Raizo was too busy blasting away the startled guards away with a Thompson machinegun he found nearby.

Raizo killed the last one of the guards and began busting his way out of the storage room and sneaking his way into some darkened hallways, when he thought he heard arguing. He carefully reloaded his gun and leaned towards a door and listened. "Fool! Answer me! Who are you and where did you come from?" a German officer screamed. "I already told you, asshole! I'm not saying anything! You can threaten me all you want, but you ain't gettin' nothing out of me!" an American man replied fiercely. "Damn you, you stupid American! Answer me this instant, or I will kill you!" the German officer raged. "You might as well wait for a rock to speak!" the American retorted. The German officer screamed with fury as he backhanded the American. Raizo heard a thumping noise; the American man was strapped to a chair, he realized. Raizo knew what his mission was, but he wasn't going to let his American ally suffer.

He busted down the door and mowed the German officer down with his machinegun. The dead bloody body of the German officer fell backwards and bled every ounce of blood out of his body once Raizo was finished with him. "Holy shit! That was...quite a sight! Thanks a bunch, pal! You mind untying me?" the American man exclaimed. "Anyone who is on my country's side is on my side!" Raizo replied as sat the chair back up and began untying the American man. "Thanks, mister! My name is Agent Jeff! I take it you're a secret agent as well?" the American man said as he was freed. "Umm, not exactly an agent. More like...an assassin!" Raizo replied as he reloaded his Thompson. "An assassin? Who's your target, if I may ask?" Jeff asked as he searched for his own pistol. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that, but I will say that it's important to Mr. Adams that I successfully complete this mission." Raizo answered cautiously.

Jeff's eyes widened in anticipation as he heard the name Adams. "Adams? Mr. Adams? You're working for Mr. Adams?" Jeff cried. "Yes I am." Raizo replied. "Boy you're in big trouble, you know that?" Jeff exclaimed. "What? Why is that? Is it a bad thing to work for Mr. Adams?" Raizo said. "A bad thing? Sure! If you want to die in the hands of a traitor!" Jeff said. "What do you mean by that, Jeff?" Raizo challenged. "Don't take it too personally, man! He betrays everyone! He betrayed me by sending me here on a wild goose chase and left me here for dead! He did with my captain, his team, and my team! I'm surprised you even made it this far, because ordinarily you'd be dead by now!" Jeff explained. Raizo was caught in disbelief and shock; he could tell that this man was telling the truth. "You really believe that Adams would betray me? But why?" Raizo exclaimed. "That's simple! The same thing every other power hungry villain wants: Money! Money and power is what drives the Trust! They say that they want to save the world and promote peace, but the truth of the matter is that they want to control everything and everyone! Those who step out of line are killed...or worse!" Jeff explained.

Raizo could not believe his ears; Mr. Adams _had_ betrayed him! "Unbelievable! What...what do we do?" Raizo exclaimed. "We? I don't know about this we business, but if I were you I'd get the hell outta here as soon as possible!" Jeff replied. But suddenly at that same moment, bright lights flashed at their direction and several men armed with massive guns appeared and threatened to kill them. "Freeze! Get down on the ground now!" a solider armed in a strange red armor screamed in an English accent. Raizo fired his Thompson at the solider, but that was a huge mistake. The bullets did no damage to him and in turn, the strangely armored soldiers fired strange streaks of light at Raizo and Jeff. They were very lucky to have missed the projectiles, because they were actually lasers! But the misfire of the lasers created a huge gaping hole in the wall, and Raizo and Jeff took the advantage to escape. "After them! Don't let those fools escape!" an armored solider screamed in a Chinese accent.

Raizo and Jeff ran as fast and as hard as they could out of the mansion, but were quickly becoming outnumbered by the strangely armored and heavily armed soldiers. "Who are those people? And what kind of weapons do they possess?" Raizo cried as he dodged a laser. "Those my dear boy are Trust Agents, and they are armed with super powerful and super secret weapons of futuristic design!_My_ mission was to figure out who those guys were and where they got those weapons! Turns out, I was misled by that lying son of a bitch Mr. Adams! Those goons are his soldiers and those guns are his creations! You can't trust nobody these days, boy!" Jeff cried as he barely missed an explosion from the laser's impact. The two runaways managed to escape into a forest, but were dismayed to hear search dogs furiously barking and angry shouting from the Trust Agents. "Damn, man! They got dogs...and I hate dogs!" Jeff whined. "Quickly! Run over in this direction! They won't be able to reach us!" Raizo cried as he took off running to a rocky hill. "Wait for me, boy! I ain't as fast as you!" Jeff cried as he struggled to catch up.

They soon began climbing up the rocky hill, but so did several of the Trust Agents and their dogs. "Aw man! We better get moving!" Jeff cried as he scrambled up some rocks. "Come on! We're almost there!" Raizo cried as he grabbed his hand and yanked him up. They eventually found themselves at the top of the hill. "We did it! We made it!" Jeff cried. Those were sadly his last words, because a loud gunshot was heard and Jeff's dead body fell to the ground. His head had a huge gaping hole and squirted blood out of his temple like a hose as he lay down dead. Raizo turned around to find several Trust Agents already at the top armed and deadly. They aimed at Raizo with their weapons, but they had underestimated Raizo's rage. With a scream, Raizo unleashed a hidden chain and began whiplashing the Trust Agents with a razor tipped chain. He actually managed to kill off some of the agents, but eventually felt an intense pain hit his body when someone fired a stun ray at him from behind. Raizo fell down with a thud and everything seemed to fade away.

Later; Raizo found himself laying on the ground near an old dock and looking up at three men standing in front of a steamer ship. One of them he clearly recognized; it was Mr. Adams. The other two he could not recognize...at least until he realized who the other man was. "You...Adams! You traitor! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your country? What the hell kind of man are you?" Raizo screamed angrily. "Don't blame me all the way, Raizo! Otto Von Reich here agreed to do this with me, and he agrees with me when I say that you have passed the test! Now just one thing remains: For you to accept our offer to join the Trust!" Mr. Adams replied calmly. "You see my boy, there are only a few young men who can even handle and withstand the amount of...how should I put it? Intensity and challenge that you have been through. But after tonight, it seems to me that you are indeed worthy of joining us!" Otto said proudly. "You have indeed made us all proud, Mr. Raizo. Congratulations! I will look forward to you joining us..." Mr. Adams said proudly.

But suddenly to his surprise, Raizo found the strength to savagely kick Adams into a crate; even though he was already tied up! "Go to hell, you treacherous snake! I will never join you or your murderous friends and allies!" Raizo spat. "How dare you! I give you the chance to become one of the most powerful men in the world and this is how you repay me?" Mr. Adams cried as he forced himself up from the broken crates. "As long as I live...I will never become your slave! Or anyone else's for that matter! You made the biggest mistake of your life lying to me, Adams! And mark my words, when I get out of here...I will kill you!" Raizo vowed. "Oh, is that so? We'll just see about that! Oh, Mr. Malkovich?" Mr. Adams cried. Suddenly; a tall and slim Russian man with a mean scowl appeared. "How can I be of your service, my dear Adams?" Josef Malkovich asked in a thick Russian accent. "Take this...thing to the Gulags and severely punish him for his crimes against me! And make sure that he suffers!" Mr. Adams growled. "Don't you worry, Mr. Adams! I'll make damn sure that he comes to know a new meaning of pain, suffering, and terror!" Malkovich replied.

Malkovich then stooped down to face Raizo and glared at him with a raging hellfire in his eyes. "You hear that, foolish boy? I have plans for you!" Malkovich sneered. Raizo spat in his face in reply. "Go ahead, old man! Make my day!" Raizo challenged. Malkovich screamed with fury as he backhanded his face and knocked Raizo out cold. "Take him away!" Malkovich cried. Several Russian soldiers carried Raizo into a box and boarded him onto a train that traveled all the way to Siberia. Raizo saw nothing but black the whole time; this would be the last peace he would ever enjoy in his mortal life...

***Uh oh! This definitely does not look good! What do you suppose will happen next to poor Raizo? Stay tuned to find out!* 0_0**

***Oh, important note for my friends who wanted to read my sequel to Notions of Insanity: I've remade my first attempt of the first chapter and even finished the second one. Check them out and please let me know what you think; I'm dying to know how you like it so far. The sequel is now called A Cruel Tale of Spirit and Power; I hope you guys enjoy it!* ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this tragic chapter, Raizo tells his friends the cruelty he endured as he was tortured in the Gulags before his death. Take warning that this chapter contains some intense scenes of disturbing torture, and that viewer discretion is advised!***

*End of flashback in thrid person view*

Raizo sighed wearily as he laid back in bed, and his friends could see and feel his discomfort. They were shocked enough as it was to hear how much he went through on this bogus secret mission, but that was nothing compared to what they were going to hear next. "Raizo...are you ok?" Yoshi asked. "Baby, if it's too much then you don't have to tell us!" Samus said kindly. "No, you need to know...I'm just not so sure if you can handle it." Raizo admitted. "We can handle it, Raizo. Can't we guys?" Snake objected. "Yeah!" the others agreed. "Ok...here's what happened next; I'll never forget it as long as I live." Raizo began sadly.

*Return to flashback in third person view!*

Raizo suddenly woke up with a sharp pain across his face. He was savagely smacked across the face with a club by a Russian soldier. He tried to lash out at the soldier, but found to his horror that he was tied in chains to a chair. Several soldiers surrounded him and the evil Josef Malkovich stood in front of him with an evil smile on his lips; he was going to enjoy torturing Raizo. "Well, well, well! This should be plenty of fun...for me! I am truly looking forward to testing your strength! Welcome to your new home, boy! Welcome to the Gulags!" Malkovich proudly announced. Raizo panted with fury as he tried to break free, but it was no use. "Hmm...I can already sense some anger inside of you! That is good; very good indeed! I shall truly enjoy this..." Malkovich said as he motioned some soldiers to move in position. Suddenly; some soldiers brought in a table and placed it in front of Raizo.

Then they brought a walkie talkie and placed it in front of him, and then a soldier walked behind him and firmly grabbed his hands. "If you wish to make a distress call, now is your only chance! Go on; call for help and see if they care!" Malkovich sneered. Raizo found the will to spit in his direction. "Fuck you, asshole!" Raizo muttered. Malkovich smiled evilly and nodded his head towards the soldier who held Raizo's hands. The solider violently twisted them, making Raizo grimace. Malkovich was a bit surprised that he didn't scream, but he was very shocked to find Raizo actually force him back as he whacked his head against the soldier's chest. "Well, well, well! It looks like I underestimated your strength! You wish to challenge me, eh? Very well...it's a challenge you shall certainly get!" Malkovich said as he nodded his head to some other soldiers.

Raizo turned around to find some soldiers bring in an electric chair, and he knew what to expect. "In your American country, you use this as a style of execution. In my country, I prefer to use this as means of...corporal punishment! We'll just see how strong you are once I'm finished with you, boy!" Malkovich sneered as he motioned the soldiers to untie Raizo. They did so very quickly and forced Raizo on his knees and struggled to force him on the chair. They quickly strapped him down and began activating a box that controlled the amount of electricity used for the chair. Raizo panted furiously as he glared at Malkovich and his soldiers. Malkovich walked up to him and smiled with a very unpleasant manner as he grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look in his eyes. "Now...show me just how strong you are now, boy!" Malkovich sneered. He let go of his hair and motioned his men to activate the chair.

They set the dial to 1, which was the weakest. But the sheer surge of the electricity was enough to drive a grown man to insanity and tears. Raizo grunted and grimaced as the electric current surged through his entire body. "Not enough, you say? I can fix that!" Malkovich teased. The soldiers set the dial up two notches, intensifying the electricity. Raizo cried out softly as the electric current intensified, but he would see all these fools dead before they saw him break apart. Malkovich was becoming impatient with Raizo's endurance; he clearly was not suffering enough. "You're more powerful than I realized, boy! No matter...I have something that even you won't be able to withstand!" Malkovich muttered as he motioned the soldiers to stop. They set the dial off and Raizo panted feverishly as he was literally steaming like a clam.

Malkovich brought out a piece of paper and began to unfold it. "My dear boy, do you honestly believe that you're here because of mere chance? I think you might be interested to hear of this." Malkovich began as he smiled evilly. Raizo paid close attention, ready to hear whatever lies that he was trying to feed him. But he was extremely shocked to hear the following dialog between two world leaders. "I cannot risk having those rebels ruining my chances of modernizing Japan, Mr. President. If the world is moving forward, then so shall Japan. We will move forward...at any costs!" Malkovich read loudly enough for everyone to hear. "That is what your own country has said about you, boy. But listen to what happens next!" Malkovich sneered. "I know of a group of powerful mercenaries from Russia who could be of great help. With these future Trust Agents, we no longer have anyone to oppose our new world order!" Malkovich continued.

Malkovich crumpled up the paper and stared at Raizo. "Are these the people that you have sworn to protect, boy? They never truly appreciated you! In fact; they hated you! They wanted to _exterminate_ you!" Malkovich said softly. Raizo could not help but shed a tear of both anger and dismay. Now he knew why his village was destroyed and his mother was killed; Mr. Adams and this Trust Agency was responsible for all of this. "Aww, don't feel sad boy! You are free to release your emotions here in the Gulags! You are free to scream if you like...there is no shame!" Malkovich taunted as he motioned the men to set the dial to the electric chair. They set the chair to full power on dial number 10, scorching Raizo with excruciating pain. He actually screamed as he writhed about in the chair, but by sheer will he managed to stay sane and endure the pain.

Everyone inside the room was very amazed by his strength and endurance; even Malkovich. "You are amazing, boy! You truly are incredible and strong! Never in all my years have I ever witnessed such strength and will!" Malkovich cried. Raizo looked at him with a crazed look in his eyes, like he was ready to kill him. "That's enough, boys! I think he's had enough for now!" Malkovich said casually. They cut the machine off and left Raizo sitting on the chair, steaming like a scorched vegetable. "Have him cleaned up and bring him over to the table...I do believe he wants to make a phone call!" Malkovich ordered. The soldiers roughly forced Raizo off the chair and forced him into a tiny shower room. They stripped his clothes off and hosed him down with hard water before slamming him to the floor and dragging him on his feet and clothing him again. They then dragged Raizo over to the table and sat him down on a chair. Raizo just sat there panting to try and catch his breath, but Malkovich slammed both his hands down in front of Raizo to startle him. "Enough of the games! Call your comrades...now! Read them this while you're at it!" Malkovich demanded as he handed him a piece of paper. Raizo looked at him blankly before he slowly reached his hand for the walkie talkie. He dialed it and began searching for the channel to where Mr. Adams' base was.

Meanwhile back in America; Mr. Adams was having a private meeting with some fellow Trust leaders, when an agent gave him a walkie talkie that had a message coming from the Gulags. "Hey, boss! It's a call for you from the Gulags! I think Raizo wants to become one of us now!" an agent cried. "What? Already? Well this makes it way too easy for me today, then!" Mr. Adams said as he took the walkie talkie. "Adams? Are you there?" Raizo's voice called. "Mr. Raizo! What an unexpected surprise! I guess after some thinking you've come to a conclusion, haven't you?" Mr. Adams cried excitedly. Back in the hidden room in the Gulags, Raizo silently chuckled. "You can say that, yes!" Raizo said softly. "Well just say the word of where you are and my boys will come pick you up!" Mr. Adams said. For a long time, Raizo remained absolutely silent. This made everyone very suspicious, including Adams and Malkovich. Finally; after a moment of intense silence, Raizo spoke. "Adams...I have decided!" Raizo announced finally. "Have you now? What have you decided my dear boy?" Mr. Adams replied. Raizo tightly clutched the walkie talkie with a grimace. "When I find you...I'm going to kill you!" Raizo growled.

Then to the sheer horror of all the soldiers present, Raizo rammed the walkie talkie into Malkovich's eye socket and overthrew onto the table. With a scream of fury, Raizo tore off a guard's machinegun and began blasting everyone away. He shot the glass windows and shattered them completely with the gun and soon busted his way out and began making a run for it. "STOP HIM! KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Malkovich screamed as he held his bloody eye socket. Several dozen Russian soldiers began chasing after Raizo and blasting at him with their machineguns, but had missed due to Raizo's incredible speed and athleticism. Raizo kept running and running, until he could finally see light. He ran as fast as he could until he tackled his way out of a glass window and fell down some distance and onto a wooden dock.

It turns out, Raizo was on a very large river in Siberia that probably led out to the ocean. Raizo was very hurt from the fall, but he kept on running. Several more soldiers began sounding alarms and put on blaring searchlights to try and blind Raizo, but he just kept on running. Raizo ran and ran, careful to avoid the incoming machinegun fire. Finally; he found himself trapped as he stood over the edge of the docks and looked out over the horizon. This would be the very last thing that he ever saw in his mortal life. Raizo turned around and to his sheer horror, found what seemed to be hundreds of Russian soldiers aiming their machineguns at him; including Malkovich. "You! You think you can get away with this? You will not be escaping from my judgement!" Malkovich cried angrily as he pointed his pistol at him. "Since when did you become God?" Raizo spat.

Malkovich grimaced and cried out in anger as he aimed his pistol at Raizo's head. "Mark my words boy...this will be the last thing you ever see or hear! But I shall be willing to offer you one _final_ chance! Offer your apologies and I may consider forgiving you!" Malkovich cried as he tried not to squeeze the trigger. "Read my lips: Fuck you!" Raizo sneered. "**KILL HIM!**" Malkovich screamed as he fired his pistol. Raizo did not feel a thing; he just fell back in the water after being peppered by a million bullets and drowned to his watery grave. Raizo was finally dead...

*End of flashback in third person view!*

Everyone in the room was in tears by the time Raizo finally finished the gruesome details. "Oh my God...Raizo, I'm so sorry!" Samus sobbed. "That's terrible, Raizo!" Peach wept. "Those heartless humans; how dare they?!" Shadow exclaimed bitterly. "How could anyone be so cruel and heartless? Those creeps!" Sonic said angrily. "That's...that's just inhumane!" Snake said as he shook his head in disbelief. "That's not even the worst of it, I'm afraid. It gets much, much worse." Raizo said grimly. "What?! What could possibly be worse than that, Raizo?" Yoshi demanded. "You're about to find out." Raizo replied simply.

***Whoa, talk about a grim death. I will remind my audience (You know who you are when I announce this) that my sequel to Notions of Insanity is up and running. Please read, review, and enjoy it! Thanks!* :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Raizo reveals the shocking and graphic details of his reawakening in Hell...and his most unpleasent and horrifying transformation into the deadly phantom warrior everyone knows and loves as Spawn! Warning: Contains some disturbing content and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

*Flashback in third person view!*

Raizo woke up on the ground and felt extremely groggy. His head was spinning and his whole body seemed as if it had lost all of its weight. "Ugh... I feel horrible! Where am I?" Raizo muttered as he struggled to stand up. He stood on his feet, but still felt extremely weak and wobbly. He did manage to get a good look around his surroundings, though. Everything looked so beautiful...at first. It looked just like a city; New Jersey to be exact. "Whoa! New Jersey? How is this even possible? Was I washed up here or something?" Raizo wondered as he staggered forward to get a closer look at the city. Everything looked so real about the city, until he noticed something very strange. He noticed a slight flicker in the distance over the buildings, but then the flickering of light began to grow bigger. "Huh? There's a fire in the city?" Raizo muttered.

Suddenly to his sheer horror; the whole city burst into flames. But the city was not the only thing that had burst into flames. Soon; where Raizo stood, everything was engulfed in darkness and fire...even himself. Raizo shrieked in howling agony as he was engulfed in fire and writhed around in agonizing pain as he tried to shake the flames off. "What's happening to me? Why is everything on fire? Why am I on fire? Where am I?" Raizo screamed as he fell to the ground and tried to roll off the flames on his body. Suddenly; a darkened mist swirled around him and took form of a ghastly monster. "Raizo..." an eerie voice whispered. Raizo weakly looked up and saw the monster staring down at him. He shuddered in fear as the creature bent down to look at him, but was very shocked to realize that this creature was in fact a demon. "Who...or what are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" Raizo cried out.

The creature stood back up and summoned a huge pair of skeletal hands to hold Raizo up on his feet. His large black cape flickered in the windy flames as he stood several feet above Raizo. "Souls! I need more souls!" the creature rasped in a demonic voice. "What? Souls? Why do you need souls? Who are you?" Raizo demanded. Raizo ordinarily would've fought to escape, but he was too weak and tired to even fight. The creature finally looked at Raizo in the eyes with a blood red hellfire in his own and revealed his name. "I am the Lord of Darkness! I...am Nightmare!" the creature announced proudly. It indeed was Nightmare, the living horror and evil from the world of Soul Calibur! "Nightmare...why am I here? What is this place?" Raizo weakly asked. "You my dear boy...are in the depths of Hell!" Nightmare replied.

Raizo was terrified when he said that. "WHAT? No! That can't be! I can't be in Hell! Why am I in Hell? I didn't do anything wrong!" Raizo panicked. "You are here...because you lived a life as an assassin! And as your punishment...you shall suffer here in Hell as my own assassin!" Nightmare said as he pointed a massive claw at Raizo's face. "NO! I can't do that! Please! There has to be a mistake! I can't stay here in Hell forever; I have a woman I need to be with back at home where I belong! I can't be here! Please...help me!" Raizo cried as tears poured down his face.

Nightmare seemed to be laughing at Raizo's pity and suffering. "Why should I help you, you pathetic little worm? You deserve to suffer! You deserve to burn here in Hell with the rest of us! Why should I give you a second chance?" Nightmare taunted. "Please! Help me...I want to be with my precious Lily again! I promised her that I'd be there for her! Please...let me see just one more time! Please? I'll do anything! I'll become your servant or apprentice or whatever! I just have to see her one more time...please!" Raizo begged. Nightmare just stared at him for a moment...and then released him from the skeletal hands. "As you wish...boy! But this will be the last time that you shall ever get to see your lover! Now go!" Nightmare growled as he teleported Raizo away. Raizo cried out as a blinding light flashed before his eyes.

Pretty soon; Raizo found himself back in New York again. He actually found himself in Central Park, in the same exact spot he remembered walking home with Lily. "Lily...don't you worry, baby! I'm coming home for you!" Raizo whispered. Raizo traveled back to the place where he called home, expecting to find Lily waiting for him. But he was very shocked to find the bunker gone, as well as the coffee shop. All that remained in this place was a church, and even then it seemed all worn down. "What happened here? How long was I gone? Lily! LILY!" Raizo cried as he ran to the church. He managed to squeeze himself through the tightly shut doors and run his way inside the church halls.

Everything seemed so worn down and broken; it actually looked like someone had deliberately destroyed this place. "Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful place? LILY!" Raizo cried. Raizo finally caught sight of a woman sitting all alone next to a window. She was crying and her red dress was all torn up. Even her beautiful hair seemed to be messed up; Lily had done this to herself in self pity and agony. "No! I can't believe it...the one man I truly loved and he's gone! Gone forever out of my life! Why couldn't it be me? Why did he have to die? I should've begged him not to go! My Raizo...he's gone forever!" Lily sobbed.

Raizo hated seeing Lily so sad, but he didn't want to scare her by just popping out of nowhere. So he decided to sneak his way up to face her and surprise her with a kiss. He almost succeeded, too. But just as he was about to lean forward to kiss her, Lily turned around and looked pale as a ghost. She started muttering nonsense and began blubbering like a baby as she tried to back away, but Raizo just looked very confused. "Lily? Don't be afraid! It's me! Raizo...remember me? I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long...I love you!" Raizo said sweetly as he tried to hug her.

But Lily finally shrieked very loudly in absolute horror and began scrambling away from Raizo. "NOOO! Get away you ugly monster! I hate you! Go away! HELP!" Lily shrieked as she began crawling behind a bench to hide. "Lily? What's wrong? You're not still mad at me, are you? I thought that you'd be happy to see me again? Why are you so afraid? Do I look that different?" Raizo cried as he tried to move forward. But Lily just kept shrieking in fear and scrambled away from Raizo until she was cornered. "Lily! Please don't be upset! I love you...I'm not going to hurt you, you know that! I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you. I've always been thinking about you...please come to me!" Raizo said as he reached out his hands to touch her.

But as Raizo got closer to her and a mirror, he caught sight of something horrifying on the mirror with his peripheral vision. He saw a walking corpse in the mirror...and realized to his sheer terror that it was himself. Raizo was a living zombie! Raizo screamed out in absolute horror as he looked at himself in the mirror. He shattered the mirror with his fist and began clawing and hitting himself in fit of deranged fear and madness. "This can't be! I can't be dead! I'm me! I'm still alive! NOOOOO!" Raizo screamed as he fell to his knees in agony. Lily shrieked as she saw the zombified version of Raizo screaming out loud and finally shattered a window and started crying out for help.

Raizo panicked and began scrambling his way out of the church and into the graveyard. He was hyperventilating and sobbing his eyes out; he realized that he had been betrayed by Nightmare. "No! Lily! I'm so sorry..." Raizo sobbed as he fell to his knees and wept on the ground. He sobbed and cried in sorrow...until he became furious and began screaming in fury and rage. He screamed with a vengeance and began clawing at the dirt and throwing dust in the air in a fit of fury. "NIGHTMARE! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Raizo screamed with tears of rage.

Suddenly; Nightmare teleported in front of him and began laughing evilly. "You softhearted, weak, pathetic fool! Did you really think that I was going to let you get away from me? You are now my property...your soul is mine!" Nightmare cackled. "NOOO! I'm going to kill you, Nightmare! I'm going to kill you!" Raizo shrieked as he pounced forward to attack him. But Nightmare caught Raizo by the neck with his clawed hand and began squeezing the life out of him. "Not so wise...that's no way to treat your master, boy! It's time that I taught you some respect! Now...offer your soul!" Nightmare growled as he threw Raizo to the ground on his back. "Fuck you! I'll never give you my soul...NEVER!" Raizo shrieked. "Not even if I can guarantee your one and only chance of getting even on those who _truly_ betrayed you?" Nightmare taunted.

Raizo glared at him as he panted with fury. "What the hell are you talking about, you treacherous demon?" Raizo snapped. "I know who truly is responsible for your demise...and if you trust me, then I will make sure that you will have revenge! I will help you become the single most powerful living creature in the universe! I will help you find and kill all of your enemies! I can and will help you do that!" Nightmare boasted. "How?" Raizo replied cautiously. "Trust me...I know a way! Offer your soul...and this power shall become yours!" Nightmare said softly. Raizo thought hard and long for a moment; until he realized that he had nothing else to lose...except his sanity. "Don't tell me...SHOW ME!" Raizo cried. Nightmare chuckled evilly as he grabbed Raizo by the head. "Hold still, boy. This may sting...a lot!" Nightmare sneered as he tore his clawed fist into Raizo's heart.

The pain was excruciating and unbearable; it was like someone was sticking a thousand burning knives into Raizo's heart. Raizo screamed in absolute pain and agony as Nightmare began sucking the living life out of his heart with dark demonic powers and rejuvenating it with pure evil. Raizo felt his whole body transforming as Nightmare tore his fist back out. Raizo fell to his face and clawed the ground, as if trying to hold on.

Suddenly; Raizo let out a huge scream as his entire body became engulfed with a black shadow of some sort and began attaching itself to Raizo. Raizo's screams soon became silenced as his entire body was now covered with a black suit of some sort and his blood leaked out. It was a very disturbing sight; seeing Raizo becoming black as charcoal and all of his red blood oozing out. But then, the blood turned green and seeped back into Raizo's blackened body. Raizo soon rose up and stared out into the skies with blazing green eyes, and his back soon shot out a huge blood red cape. Raizo's muscles also grew much more bulkier and heavier, and chains magically appeared and wrapped themselves around his waist and arms.

Raizo was no longer Raizo...Raizo was now Spawn! "Welcome to your new life, my apprentice! Welcome...to the family of Darkness! Your soul is now mine...as my assassin! Go...and fulfill your revenge as a Hellspawn! Wreck absolute havoc and destruction upon the humans who betrayed you! Don't come back until they are all dead and gone...Spawn!" Nightmare instructed. "As you wish...master!" Spawn replied in his famous deep voice. Spawn teleported away in a flash and was gone. But as Spawn went away, Nightmare was greeted by an even more maleovent force; one that was far more hideous and evil than Nightmare himself. "**SO...HAVE YOU MANAGED TO GET THE BOY ON OUR SIDE?**" a loud demonic voice demanded. "Trust me, my lord! By the time this boy has finished learning his basic powers and used them to kill those pathetic humans, he'll be more than willing to submit himself as one of our own!" Nightmare replied. "**FOR YOUR SAKE, THIS HAD BETTER WORK! WHATEVER IT TAKES, KEEP THE BOY ANGRY AND IN THE DARKNESS!**" the voice snarled.

Nightmare chuckled evilly as he scratched his chin. "I think I have the perfect solution, my lord! I know of a demon who will be more than happy to drive the boy mad. With his help and the powers of Darkness, we shall finally have a true Hellspawn on our side and use him to lead your armies up to the Heavens and burn it to the ground!" Nightmare proclaimed. "**SEE TO IT THAT IT IS DONE! REMEMBER THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE WATCHING YOU. IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL REGRET IT!**" the voice growled. Nightmare laughed evilly again. "Trust me...this is the one that we've been waiting for!" Nightmare boasted.

As Nightmare began to wander off, a shadowy demon Hellspawn teleported next to him and cackled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "This will be lots of fun, my friend! I can't wait to play with our new friend! But do you really think that he's the one?" the demon said with an evil smile. "I truly believe that he is the one! Now that he's lost everything, all he's got left is total anger and hatred left in his soul; he will prove to be the ultimate weapon of hellish destruction against the Forces of Light! But you heard what master said; you must do whatever it takes to drive him closer to the side of Darkness! Do you think you can handle that?" Nightmare instructed. The demon smiled an evil toothy smile as his blood red eyes flickered with evil delight. "I sure can; driving people insane to the point of turning them into ruthless killing machines is my specialty! You can count on me, sir!" the demon sneered. "I sure hope so...because Malebolgia is not as forgiving as I am!" Nightmare growled. "You don't have to tell me twice!" the demon snorted.

***Wow! Things are gonna get really action packed and violent soon, so stay tuned! Oh, just to let you fans know; I will be featuring the cast of Captain N in Super Smash Bros: Armageddon, and even a few other special guest appearences! Thanks for your patience!* :)**


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this action packed chapter filled with vengeance, Spawn finally gets his revenge against Adams. Be warned that this chapter contains some graphic violence and harsh language, but otherwise enjoy the show!* ;)**

*Flashback continued in third person view!*

Spawn was teleported his way over to Germany; here was his first target of elimination in the secret hideout known to the Germans as the Den of Wolves. Spawn landed on a large tree and gazed out into the distance. "Wherever you are Adams...you better be ready! I made a promise to make you suffer, and I damn well intend on keeping that promise!" Spawn muttered as he jumped off the tree and landed on a truck that was passing by. The impact startled the driver and soldiers who were riding with him. "What the hell? What was that?!" a soldier cried out in German. "Eh, must've been a rock or a bird or something!" the driver replied calmly. "That did not sound like any rock or bird!" another soldier cried.

But they all spoke too soon; Spawn reached his hand in and threw the driver out and against a tree. His brains were bashed from the sheer force of being thrown against it. The soldiers tried to cry out for help, but they too were thrown out on the side of the road and instantly died from the force of Spawn's strength. Spawn jumped inside of the truck and resumed driving, but not before he pounded the dent on the truck back up to normal. He resumed driving the truck until he reached a road block. But Spawn soon got a brilliant idea to avoid detection.

The soldiers and sentry guards at the road block were casually smoking and discussing the end of the war, when they caught sight of something very strange. The truck that they were expecting came roaring towards their direction on a full-scale collision course at the gas tank nearby. "Oh, shit! It's gonna crash! RUN!" a solider screamed in German. Everyone ran away. but they were too slow. The truck exploded against the gas tank and created a massive explosion that killed everyone present. Spawn had set the truck to full throttle and teleported out of it and sat on a nearby rock on a hill to watch in safety. After the smoke cleared, Spawn teleported back to the exact spot of the crash and began slinking in the shadows to head downtown where he was sure to learn of some information of Mr. Adams and his evil friends' hideout.

Meanwhile in a bar downtown; German soldiers were drunk and jolly as they joined together in song of the end of the war. "It's over! The war's finally over!" a solider cried drunkly in German. "Hooray...no more violence!" another slurred in German. "Give us another round, here! For the German people who survived the war!" a third cried joyfully as he swung his mug around. The bartender went in the kitchen to fetch some more beer, drunkenly of course. He could not help but drink along with all those soldiers; it had been years since he felt this happy to see his own people happy and together.

But as he was attempting to lift up a keg, a chain wrapped around his neck and lynched him several feet in the air. Back outside of the kitchen, the drunken soldiers were getting impatient because the bartender was gone for several minutes. "Hey! Where's our beer?" a solider demanded in German. "Yeah! Hurry up in there, bartender!" another cried out in German. Suddenly; a burst of green energy exploded out of the kitchen and sent several soldiers flying in the air in flames. Spawn appeared from the smoke and began blazing the living hell out of all the poor soldiers with a powerful MG-3 machinegun.

The soldiers screamed and hollered as they were blasted away into oblivion by Spawn's wrath, and even though some of them tried to grab their guns and fight back; Spawn killed them with a single touch of balls of green Necroplasm energy. In just a few minutes, Spawn killed everyone inside of the bar; save for one. One particular soldier was cowering in the corner and sobbing his eyes out. Spawn marched his way to the man and grabbed him by the neck and violently pinned him against the wall. "Where is Adams? Tell me if you value your life!" Spawn raged. "I don't know! I don't know any Adams! Please don't kill me!" the man whined.

Spawn rammed his fist against the man's spine and shattered it with a single blow. The man screamed in howling agony as Spawn broke his spine. "Tell me now! Or so help me, I will destroy you!" Spawn roared. "I don't know! I honestly don't know a man named Adams!" the man screamed in pain. Spawn growled in frustration as he slammed the man to the floor on his stomach and stomped viciously on his back, shattering his entire spinal cord. The man screamed in agony as he felt his entire body shatter with excruciating pain. "You remember now, boy?" Spawn sneered as he kicked him over on his back. "I...I...don't know!" the man whimpered. "Then you are just wasting my time!" Spawn growled as he took his machinegun and aimed at the man's head. "WAIT! I know someone who might! Lillian! Lillian von Reich! Find her...and she'll tell you!" the man screamed.

Spawn lowered his machinegun slowly. He grabbed the man by his neck and glared furiously at him with his bright green eyes. "If you lied to me... then you will burn in Hell!" Spawn snarled before he threw him against the wall. The man cried out as he was thrown against the wall and then groaned as he laid on the floor. Spawn reloaded his machinegun and teleported away. From a distance, the shadowy demon mentioned earlier was laughing evilly with Nightmare as they watched the whole thing. "See? I told you he is the one! He's perfect; such relentless violence and bitter hatred! Our enemies shall stand no chance once Spawn proves his worth once and for all." Nightmare sneered. "No kidding! But just wait until he learns the true devastation of Necroplasm!" the demon added. "Come; let us see how our new...prodigy progresses!" Nightmare said as he teleported them both away.

Meanwhile at a secret hideout in a cabin, Lillian von Reich heard the news of the slaughter of the soldiers at the bar and became very worried. "What happened? Who killed all those soldiers?" Lillian cried as soon as the man who heard the news reported it to her. "We don't know, ma'am! All we know is that someone had snuck inside and just killed them! If you ask me, it might be an assassin or spies!" the man replied. "This...is impossible! If I find out who is responsible for this, I'm gonna..." Lillian began. Suddenly; a violent shriek was heard inside of another room. "What's that?" the man cried. Lillian grabbed her pistol and began running to the direction to where the screaming was heard. "Wait for me!" the man cried as he grabbed his own pistol.

Lillian and the man were horrified to find a fellow guard's body hanging on the ceiling by massive chains. "Oh my God! Who did this?" Lillian cried as she observed the body. "I have no idea...I think it might've been the same person who killed the others at the bar! I heard that the bartender was lynched just like this!" the man replied nervously. "Who would do this? Not the Russians! They wouldn't dare!" Lillian cried angrily. Suddenly; the man was dragged from behind into the shadows by a hand and was strangled to death. "What? Who's there?" Lillian screamed as she turned around. She saw the outline of a man's body and fired her pistol, but missed.

Lillian began panting nervously as she reloaded her pistol; this was the first time she was ever scared of any enemy. "Listen to me...we don't have to do this! Whatever it is that you want...I'll give it to you freely! Please just don't hurt me!" Lillian cried out trying to control her tears. Suddenly; a hand grabbed her by the neck and a pair of menacing green eyes glared at her. Spawn held Lillian up in the air and choked her as he glared fiercely at the frightened Lillian. "I'll tell you what I want! I want Adams dead, and I want everyone else who serves him dead! Now you will tell me where he is...or I will rip you limb from limb with my bare hands!" Spawn growled as he drew his face closer to hers. Lillian was pouring with tears, but she couldn't even cry out because of Spawn's steel grip on her neck. "I'll...take you there! Please...just let me go!" Lillian choked.

Spawn dropped her to the ground. Lillian got to her knees and coughed and gagged as she tried to catch her breath. "Get up! And you better take me there with no tricks...or else!" Spawn demanded as he forced Lillian on her feet. "Ok ,ok! I'm going...they're going to kill me for doing this!" Lillian snapped. Spawn punched her in the jaw and made her fall on her face. "Take me now...and maybe _I won't_ kill you!" Spawn growled. Lillian sobbed as she stood up again. "All right...I'll do it! Please...just don't hurt me again!" Lillian sobbed as she wiped the blood off her face.

She quickly grabbed some keys and opened the door that led outside to her car. "Just get in...and don't look at anyone! I'll take you to Adams' mansion!" Lillian instructed. Spawn punched her in the face again, this time breaking her nose. "Don't tell me what to do, bitch! Just drive!" Spawn snarled angrily. "Ouch! Ok...I'm going, I'm going! Jeez!" Lillian cried as she started the engine and took off driving. They drove quickly over to a very large and fancy looking mansion on a hilltop that overlooked the entire town; Lillian forced herself not to cry even though she was in pain. They finally made it to the garage of the mansion that was next door and parked inside. "Ok...I brought you this far! Now go!" Lillian said trying to control her emotions. Spawn grabbed her by the neck and threw her out of the car and against the wall. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Lillian screamed. Spawn drew out his machinegun and aimed at Lillian. "You betrayed me too, but you never even told me! You knew what I was in for when you sent me to that place...and never once did you say something to me!" Spawn growled.

Lillian gasped in horror as she finally realized who this mysterious phantom was. "R-Raizo? Is that you? What happened to you?" Lillian cried out in shock. "It doesn't matter! What matters is that I'm going to get even...say your prayers, you disgusting creature!" Spawn said as he cocked his gun. "NO! Please! Don't kill me! I didn't have a choice, Raizo! Don't kill me...please! I didn't want this to happen to you! I...I love you!" Lillian sobbed. "Burn in Hell, you Nazi bitch!" Spawn snarled as he shot Lillian to death. Lillian screamed as she was shot, but stopped when her brains were splattered against the wall. Lillian laid against the wall bleeding profusely from her head and guts, and a horrible splatter of gore was strewn across the walls from her violent end. Spawn reloaded his machinegun and slinked away into the shadows to find Adams.

Meanwhile; Adams, Malkovich, and Otto von Reich were merrily drinking and laughing as they recalled some their evil schemes to take over the world. "And then...and then, you want to know what I said to Patterson after that?" Adams laughed drunkly. "What? What did you say, my American friend?" Otto replied with drunk laughter. "I said...fuck you, Patterson! And I ordered my men to shoot him dead and push him off the edge of a cliff!" Adams laughed hysterically. Otto and Adams laughed their heads off, while Malkovich drank deeply of his whiskey. "I'm telling you right now, gentlemen! This is going to be the finest date of history in our lives! I propose a toast! A toast...to the new world order! To the Trust!" Adams cried as he poured them both another shot of whiskey. They toasted and drank their glasses deeply; it was their last.

Suddenly, just when Otto was going to reach for another bottle of whiskey...a chain wrapped around his neck and violently tore him off the chair and began dragging him into the darkened corner of the room! Otto screamed as he was dragged across the room and into the darkened corner. "What the fuck?" Adams cried suddenly sober. To the sheer horror of Adams and Malkovich, Otto was hanged right in front of them by the same chains. "Who's there! Where are you!" Adams demanded as he drew out his pistol. "You think this is a game? Show yourself, you coward!" Malkovich cried angrily. "I'm right here...just like I promised!" an angry deep voice replied.

Malkovich turned around and fired his pistol at the shadows. But he missed, and as he tried to reload his pistol, machinegun fire was heard and Malkovich screamed in howling agony as his guts were strewn out from the heavy automatic firepower. A chain was then lashed out and wrapped around Malkovich's neck before he was seen dragging across the floor. Soon enough, Malkovich was soon hanged next to Otto. Adams was panicking as he began quickly observing his environments for the unseen enemy. "Who are you? Where are you?" Adams demanded trying to control his fear. "You know who the hell I am! You know everything...I warned you Adams! I warned you that I was going to make you pay...and now, I intend to keep that promise!" the deep voice replied with vengeance. Suddenly in what seemed like an instant, Spawn teleported next to a window and began glaring at Adams with blazing green eyes.

Adams looked petrified at first, but then he began to realize who this phantom really was. "You! I know you...RAIZO! I thought that I killed you! You should be dead by now!" Adams cried angrily. "You thought that you were through with me? Think again, Adams! It's time for you to pay!" Spawn growled. "Not if I make you pay first!" Adams cried as he fired his pistol at Spawn. The bullets merely deflected off of Spawn as he began walking towards Adams. Adams kept firing his pistol at Spawn, until he was cornered against the wall. Spawn grabbed Adams by the neck and slammed him against the wall, causing him to drop his gun.

Adams began panicking as Spawn choked him tightly and held him in the air. "No...no...NO! Please, Raizo! I didn't mean to kill you! I never wanted this to happen! I didn't have a choice! I was only following orders! Please don't kill me!" Adams cried Spawn held him in the air by his neck. "You lie through your teeth, you snake! You can't fool me anymore! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Spawn growled as he drew his face closer to Adams. "No! Please don't kill me! I beg of you! I'll...I'll give you anything! I'll give you _everything_! Please just let me live!" Adams begged. "Goodbye, Adams!" Spawn sneered as he threw him out of the window.

Adams screamed horribly as he crashed through the window and fell several feet down to his death. Adams' body splattered to pieces as he fell to the ground. Spawn stood over the edge of the shattered window and gazed out over the horizon; even with the death of his enemies, he still did not seem happy. Suddenly; a dark mist swirled around him, and Spawn found himself facing Nightmare again. "Well done, Spawn! You have just learned the first steps to becoming a true Hellspawn! Come with me...and I shall complete your training!" Nightmare applauded. "As you wish...my master!" Spawn replied as he bowed. Nightmare teleported them both away back to Hell, where Spawn began training as Nightmare's personal assassin.

*End of flashback!*

Everyone was beyond shocked by what Raizo had told them. Everyone, even Yoshi, had no idea that Raizo had been through so much in his life. It was no wonder that Raizo had suffered such depression, anger, and sadness; his life had been nothing but negativity. "Raizo...I honestly had no idea you went through so much! I'm so sorry that I have been such a hypocrite and a nag towards you lately!" Yoshi said sadly. "Oh, Yoshi! I never thought that way about you at all; don't blame yourself!" Raizo exclaimed. "Raizo...that was the saddest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" Samus said softly with tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Raizo! You poor, poor baby!" Peach sobbed as she tightly hugged him. "Raizo, I've heard some really sad war stories before...but I think you just put them all to shame! That's just awful; no man should ever have to endure that!" Snake said boldly.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head, though struggled to break away from Peach's hug. "Uh, Peach? Do you mind? I need to say something." Raizo said politely. "Oh! I'm sorry, Raizo. Go ahead; what did you need to tell us?" Peach said as she broke away from the hug. Raizo took a deep breath before he looked at everyone with deep compassion in his eyes. "Look...I'm not perfect; I'm nowhere near it. In fact; I'll be the first to admit to you that I've done some pretty fucked up things in my life. I won't get to that just yet, but there's something else I need to tell you." Raizo announced. "What is that, Raizo?" Sonic wondered. Raizo smiled as he removed a dog tag from his pocket. "Despite the fact that I've been through Hell...literally, mind you; there were a few other positive things in my life that I'm grateful to God for!" Raizo began.

The Smashers smiled weakly as they sat around Raizo. "Like what? Give us an example!" Samus said. "Well...I met the love of my life, and learned to love." Raizo said. "Yeah...you're a love machine, all right!" Yoshi teased. "Yoshi!" Mario groaned. "No, he's right about that one...and that actually makes another point valid. I learned to have a sense of humor!" Raizo said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, at first you were a bit of a...moody and depressed guy when you first came here. Kinda like Shadow here!" Sonic said. "HEY!" Shadow shouted. "But, that being said, you learned to get along with us and made some new friends." Peach finished. "Yes...and that's the most important thing I've learned! Without you guys to call as my friends, I'd be a total wreck. Without you to have my back and to give me the help and comfort of a true friend...I would've lost all hope in humanity. You're the best friends I've ever had, and I'm sorry for acting out sometimes. I love you guys so much!" Raizo explained.

The Smashers began to cry, but they were very happy and touched by his loving words. "Oh, Raizo...you're an amazing person, you know that? We're blessed to have you in our life. We love you too!" Samus wept as she hugged him tightly. "We all love you, Raizo!" Peach cooed as she joined the hug. "We always have...and always will." Zelda said sweetly as she hugged Raizo too. Soon enough, everyone joined in on the hug. "Raizo, there's something that we've been meaning to tell you too! Well, actually...it's more of me talking out my thoughts." Sonic announced. "Oh, ok. Sure...what's on your mind?" Raizo replied.

Sonic took a deep breath before she began to speak. "I know that we're not always the greatest people to be around with; I've got my own problems I struggle with. We all do...but it doesn't matter. Our own unique attributes, histories, and skills is what makes us all special here in Smash Mansion. Maybe you don't feel like that sometimes, but you know something? You are special. To us, and I do speak for all of us here, you are and always will be a Smash Bro!" Sonic said. Raizo felt tears stream from his eyes before he hugged Sonic tightly. "Thank you, Sonic! I truly appreciate that; I really do!" Raizo whispered. "Oh, Sonic!" Samus sobbed as she joined the hug. Everyone had another group hug before they all fell asleep together for the rest of the night. Raizo never felt so happy or welcome anyplace in this world...until now!

***Aww...that's so cute, isn't it? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Because I'm going to be posting another story about Spawn's origins. But the next story is going to be much darker and more violent than this one, and it won't feature Raizo explaining it in a story mode. Well, I hope this story was ok. And hopefully my next upcoming story will be just as good, if not a little better! Until then, have a good night!* ;)**


End file.
